Breaking Boundaries
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: The series continues as she enters college and life as an 18 year-old. same ol' thing right? no. She not only has to deal with them in her world but now she's stuck living it as well. Read to find out continuation of the World series
1. Not this same old crap again!

Payton opens her eyes and sits up with a yawn. After checking the time she stretched and decided that 2 pm is definantly a time to get up. The girl couldn't help it; her sleeping patterns have been out of whack for a long time. After exciting the bathroom and returning to her room she pulled out her laptop and got on it.

It's not her room though. It's Sarah's. She had lost her home and has been staying there for over six months. She wasn't even in college yet but it wouldn't be too long before she did. It was making her depressed beyond belief.

A few more things have happened since she graduated. She finally started dating Nathan, something everyone said 'about time' to. Her dad signed the divorce papers making her mother happier. Oh yeah, Payton turned 18.

After a few hours on the internet she stood up and got ready. She was going to be heading out to her first photography deal. It was Nathan's senior pictures but she was getting paid for it. After shadowing a photographer she felt more than ready to be the boss. She stood up and walked to the closet and picked out her clothes before disposing of the towel in her hair and sitting down to blow dry it.

As it ran she kept her eyes closed. It felt nice, like someone was running their fingers through her hair slowly. She didn't even hear the noise behind her as she enjoyed her small break of happiness in her madness.

She turned the dryer off and ran a brush through her hair. Since she was in the bedroom, she stood up to go back to the bathroom to fix her hair. As soon as she turned she felt like she should have boiled her brain with the hair dryer, if that were even possible.

"What…WHAT? NO!" she yelled as she shook with surprise and some anger.

"You don't look very happy to see me again."

"Sebastian…Why must you always come when I'm needing to get ready…" Payton slapped her forehead. He raised an eyebrow.

"So…I guess we're back to not knowing…"

"Exactly! This is the last fucking thing I needed! FUCKING ANIME!" she yelled as she walked past him after grabbing her clothes.

Sebastian shook his head slightly as he looked around the room. He noticed the boxes and her cat at his feet. He concluded that she must be living here for whatever reason.

"I didn't come alone." He stated from the bed with the cat in his lap. "Young master and maybe the others might be here."

"I don't care." She said as she appeared, dressed and ready. He blinked as he eyed her. Her now longer brown hair was still wavy, pinned back some to show off her nearly perfectly dark make-up making her brown eyes pop and her now reddish lips look full. She wore a light green tube top with a black button up shirt over it only one button done and a belt under her chest.

"I see your style hasn't changed…if anything it got...better?"

She frowned. "Thanks…thanks a lot you jerk" she mumbled as she gathered her camera and purse, putting her makeup back in her purse.

He remained quiet. His goal wasn't to appease to her but he was rather confused about this behavior. She sat up and looked at her phone. She still had enough time to get him somewhere else. The car was still there, her van broke at the moment. She could drive him to wherever he felt Ciel and they can get a quick apartment or something.

"come on…we will find your friends…" she mumbled.

\m/

A few weeks passed by quickly. It was Halloween and Payton had been going back and forth during the night with the car to visit her anime unwanteds. Why the hell would they come back? This made no sense at all.

Ok… if she thought about it, this happening when she was going through college made perfect sense. She sighed knowing exactly what would happen…they would be around her constantly over and over. The same boring routine.

She stepped out and walked up to the house that was not being used at the time. There were so many around up for grabs that she wouldn't be surprised if no one noticed. She walked in and ducked a plate.

The entire Phantomhive household had come this time. She sighed and set her purse down. "Guys I brought the things that you said you needed."

"You look…"

"What on earth are you wearing?" Ciel interrupted blinking at her. Payton wore a maid outfit with fish nets. It looked almost like the one from Kaichou wa Maid- Sama. It made up her mind when Nathan bought it for her.

"Nathan's the butler I'm the maid. It's Halloween." She explained as she handed the bags to Finny. Sebastian chuckled at her.

"It seems to fit…."

Payton glared "I'm not in the mood…I hate you all right now…"

As she did…she found that maybe this time might not be as boring…She looked around. She was now in the Phantomhive manor.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**Yes. It's back! College years! I wouldn't want to be repitious…so this is a new twist. :3**

**-Gaara-rulezzz (ie payton)**


	2. Maybe Rethinking Some of My Choices

Payton held up her hand for a moment. "No one. Say. A word," the brunette mumbled as she closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them, taking note of everything in the giant house. She was definitely in Kuroshitsuji now. She lowered her hand as she felt a wave of exhaustion and overwhelming hate fill her. What sin had she committed to deserve this? If three years of anime stalkers weren't enough then let's add being put into their world instead into the loop just to make things so much better.

She also took note on how she would have to give the respect to Ciel that he had been wanting since he had appeared in her world. Payton might be crude but she wasn't brought up in a barn. She held a tiny bit of respect when in other person's homes. She finally looked down at herself. If anyone walked in right now, God forbid please, it would look as if she was some sort of new maid, sporting an odd fashion. Her next thought while she looked down at her clothes was what her friends would do when she didn't come to pick them up.

"Ok…this is perfect." She said, running a nervous hand through her hair, taking out the head piece as she did.

"If you're worrying about your world don't…when we came back life was just as we left it." Sebastian stated, a small mischievous smirk on his lips. Payton forgot; this was his territory now as well. She hadn't been exactly decent to him this whole time so she could only guess what kind of revenge he had in mind, if that was the type of person, er, demon he was. For appearances, he would be a gentleman, she knew from studying into this time period just out of sheer curiosity, but what would happen behind closed doors? She pushed aside the dirty thoughts that popped into her head from too many fanfics.

"Ok thanks...Since my mind is literally fucked right now…any bright ideas?" She looked up from her head piece, finding that Ciel had already turned and was walking up the staircase.

"Let's talk about this in my study." He ordered from his ascent. Payton rolled her eyes at the young boy. Sebastian waited for her to start up the stairs before walking behind her. She looked around. Despite being utterly pissed off and scared at the moment, her fangirl side was on the fritz. She would most likely be one of the only people to actually experience the household like this.

"You're falling behind..." Sebastian stated, chuckling softly under his breath. Payton shot a look at him and they entered the study where she sat in a chair that Sebastian pulled out. Payton couldn't hide the laugh as Ciel sat in the big chair behind the desk.

Ciel rolled his eyes and started. "Since we don't know how long you will be here, the first thing to do is come up with a cover up for you." This kid really was all business.

Payton raised her hands in defeat. "Years of obsession can only get me so far…I am regretfully and uneasily giving this to you…within GREAT reason."

She wasn't about to hand over her life here to them. There would be no telling what they would come up with.

"The easiest thing to do is make you a new worker for…"

"No.." Payton interrupted. "I'm only your 'maid' in my world. I've done enough cleaning up for anime people to last a life time."

Ciel sighed and Sebastian was the one to point out something crucial. "You were always concerned about us changing the future here…if anything…you must be kept here, less we encountered the happenings that occur in the show."

Payton shook her head. "For some reason…I don't think my being here would do anything. I doubt you would take me everywhere with you so that won't be a big problem."

"Nonetheless, we need a good solid story in ca-"

"CIEL!" a male's voice yelled as none other than Prince Soma burst into the room. He was so oblivious that he didn't even hear Ciel finish his sentence with exasperation "In case something like this happens…Soma I told you not to come over uninvited." He slammed his fist into the desk. He was in no mood for the hyperactive prince right now.

"But I missed you so much that I had to come and see you again! It gets so…" Payton sighed and mentally prepared herself as Soma finally took notice of her. "Who is this…woman…" He asked, eyes searching all over her strange clothing.

It was silent for a split second before Sebastian stepped in. "Sir, this is my close friend, Payton. My lord has been kind enough to let her stay here as she visits. As for the clothing you see, she is a bit of rebel and a small actress." He laid a gloved hand on Payton's shoulder and she controlled her blush as Soma had the same recognition as her. By close friend, he had meant mistress or courtship in mind. Payton made a note to kick Sebastian in the balls when no one was looking. She guessed this was his revenge.

Payton forced a smile. "Nice to meet you." Soma smiled. "It's so nice that you're here. Now I won't have to worry about _anyone_ getting lonely."

The blush rushed to her face and Payton fisted her hands. Sebastian realized the small mistake of making the close friend remark and stood in front of her. "If you will, please refrain from making unwanted comments like that."

Soma visibly jumped and bowed deeply, apologizing greatly over and over. Payton realized quickly that her temper wouldn't do here. She calmed herself and looked at Ciel who was rubbing his temples like the room was full of idiots. Maybe he needed a good kick to the balls too.

After Soma left with Ciel, being determined not to leave without his company to the door, Payton stood up and walked over to the dark butler. He stared down at her blankly and caught her knee as it made a beeline to his crotch. He closed the distance between them without letting her knee go and she immediately regretted her decision.

"Trying to take on a demon like that…my my…." He breathed into her ear and smirking devilishly as he saw her small body shiver visibly. "I choose my…**close friends** well…" he said, pressing his hand on her back.

Payton gulped. Her inner fangirl was cheering and oozing at this happening but her mind knew this was no good. No matter how much she had wished for him to do something like this to her she was too innocent to go through with anything. She was all bark and no bite when it came to things like this. This could never happen and even if it was right now…she truthfully couldn't bring herself to believe it or even accept it. She raised her hand and swung it to punch, not slap, but punch him.

Once again he caught it and twisted the arm behind her, making her body arch towards him. He searched her body and smirked finding her in pain. He would have fun being able to finally mess with this human girl. She wasn't like the girls he was used to. He wanted to see her reactions; they made for better entertainment. He opened his mouth and blew cold air across her olive skin. He pulled away and watched as she made distance between them immediately.

'_Damn him and his story…we can't change it…but I'm not going to be bested by him…I won't be here forever…'_ she thought as she slid to the ground on the opposite side of the room. She heard him make his way over, like a cat stalking a wounded prey. She closed her eyes and felt the depression hit her even more than before. She was a wounded prey, huh? Just a worthless human that offered entertainment to an otherwise bored and waiting hungry demon?

"Don't cry…" he said somewhat gently. He wondered what had passed through her mind. He lifted her chin. "Come…Soma should be gone by now…let's get some clothes…" He helped her up and led her out of the room, him even finding her silence eerie. She was certainly…interesting.

Clothing had been a bit difficult for them to find, but they had been able to do it. Someone as small as her but also shapely was somewhat difficult to dress. Sebastian walked in and blinked as she was adapting very well to all of this. He went and finished the buttons on the back. Payton sighed "Sebastian…did I do something to make you mad?"

"You weren't a very hospitable host when we came to your world so I was returning the favor." He said simply as he decided on what to do with that long hair of hers. He took some pins and decided that a simple hair style that she had the day he had returned to her world would do. He did it easily and gently.

Payton watched the demon work in the mirror. She had to get back and it struck her now that she was now feeling what the others had been. She wasn't fully out of her territory here though. This was still the earth and at least normal compared to what it would have been if it had been Naruto or Bleach. She sighed and stared down but was corrected immediately since apparently the man hadn't been done.

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be with Ciel or doing some of the chores? I'm pretty sure you should know that I can do this by myself," She finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I was given orders to…help you out in any way I saw necessary. The young master may be cold but he shows a soft spot for women." The thought made the demon chuckle. "He is probably worried about how your heart will react to all of this and wants to make this as stress-free as possible for you."

Payton shook her head and once again he corrected her by making her stop. "It's a nice gesture but it makes me more nervous the longer I'm with you alone than anything."

"To ease your mind, I can assure you that I'm not concerned with human women. Granted I find you appealing in other ways and it makes it easier to be near you, I won't do anything."

The brunette's eyes stared down at her hands without moving her head. "But you're still a man." She whispered without even realizing that she had let it slip. He stopped for a moment, staring at her in the mirror. Who would have thought that the girl had no trust left for anyone? He stopped the growing smirk on his lips and finished her hair, adding a small bow in the back with a black ribbon and stood back, admiring his work.

He decided to not further pry into her emotions as he had been and offered his hand. "My lord has an idea in mind to help you out…"

"Involving who?" she said, standing without taking his hand. He frowned slightly and had her sit again. "Even if you won't be out much you need to act like a somewhat lady of this age." He offered his hand again. She took it and he was surprised at how close she looked to one as she stood this time. She rolled her eyes "I study anything and everything and that included this time and how women acted…Don't want to discourage a man's ego." She chuckled slightly as she allowed him to lead her to Ciel's study once again.

After being situated, Ciel began explaining his theories. "Granted that no one knows about your world and we don't even know how we got to yours, I have a hunch that the Undertaker will be able to give us an insight."

Payton blinked a few times. "The…Undertaker?"

**Yes I know. A cliffhanger. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Gaara-rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	3. The Booty Shorts

Pulling up to the creepy old building, Payton couldn't really believe that she was about to meet what would possibly be the main antagonist in the manga at least. This man was perhaps one of the people in the series that she would figure not to want to come in contact with. The carriage came to a jolting stop and Sebastian stepped out first, helping first Ciel then Payton out of the cart. Sebastian watched as the brunette lowered her head slightly as if she thought all eyes were on her and hated every minute of it.

Sebastian escorted her inside alongside Ciel. Once in Payton couldn't help the slightly morbid smile that crossed her lips. The inside was just as shown in the anime, not like she expected much different. It was epic in her mind. It was disturbing and terrible in every way that a morgue should be…but she loved it. The demon beside her caught onto this and cleared his throat slightly, hiding his smirk behind his hand. It was unsettling to his old-fashion ideals to see how women would change in the future but somehow he was ok with it…he would have to change with the times as well.

After Sebastian cleared his throat, the Undertaker seem to take that as his cue to creep out of another room, a goofy smile on his face upon seeing his favorite little earl.

"To what do I owe this visit," he finally voiced, seeming to not have noticed the third addition to their party. He stalked his way over to stand right in front of Ciel, personal space not very big in his thoughts.

Payton stared up at the man, just keeping quiet to see how the two men would handle this matter. She wondered if the man would even believe the story they were about to tell him.

For moment, things were quiet and Payton was going to say something when she felt herself get light for a split second before she appeared in her maid outfit putting the key in the ignition of her van on her way to pick up people for the Halloween party.

"Oh hey I'm Payton and I can never get a break from anime life…nice to meet you."

Sebastian looked over at the perturbed little girl and teased her little, one of his favorite things to do with any human.

"Talking to yourself? That may prove how crazy you really are…"

Payton glared at the demon and pushed the cart with more force than necessary. "Crazy? My last four years of life have been overboard on crazy so give me a fucking break about crazy."

She received an odd look from an older woman and she decided that she really didn't need those cans of tuna. She backed up and went down another aisle and stopped in front of the soup to pick out some ramen and other soups.

Weeks had passed since she had that little adventure in Kuroshitsuji-Land and it was close to time for Christmas. Sebastian so far was the only one to have come back for the moment and he had been here since Thanksgiving. He was near her any chance that he got and it unnerved her greatly. She understood that she was his foothole in her world right now but right now all she wanted to worry about was her college that was starting very soon and how she was going to get Christmas presents for the ones she cared about.

She also had on her mind on how and why this was continuing to happen. It obviously started with the machine from her sophomore year. It had broken and maybe that's what triggered her junior year's stalkers with those visions and had created a woman with the abilities that she had. Then her senior year split with no end to the ones who came. The machine had been built from scratch this time and in her world. It hadn't broken when they had gone but instead went with them in pieces so no one could break the barrier again and come back.

Now though…Kuroshitsuji was here and she had no way of knowing who would be coming here along with the Phantomhive household. What force was causing all of this on her? Had she done something to trigger this?

Her mind started hurting so she decided to push these thoughts aside and focus on her shopping budget she was getting and trying to remember what they had wanted her to get for the house. That seemed like a much better way to spend her time. She looked up to see that Sebastian had done the rest of the shopping for her already.

She slowly smiled at him, truly thankful that she wouldn't have to do it now. He took what was in her hands and put them in the basket and helped her up from the ground where she had been kneeling down. It was like they had had a nice moment for once without teasing or glaring at each other.

That was until two giggling girls walked by commenting on how perfect they were for each other as a couple. Payton blushed and grabbed the basket, pushing the cart away quickly, Sebastian following, noting how shook up the thought of being in a relationship with someone other than Nathan made her.

He would have to keep a note on that in case he needed to 'persuade' her to do as he said if by some chance she appeared in their world again.

The brunette sighed as she looked from side to side nervously. She was pretty sure she had poofed into the other world again but she was in a bit of a wooded area and there was no sign of anyone that she cared to know. She finally moved, catching a glimpse of something shining in the distance. She slowly emerged from the last bush and gasped.

Standing tall in front of her was the Trancy household and all its glory.

Would these antagonists even have memory of her? She had no way of explaining who she was or why she looked so different from the people of this time without seeming crazy, if they chose to not kill her on the spot.

Slowly she approached the doors and they opened, Claude standing there giving her a stony stare. Alois pushed past him and all but tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"What are you doing here Payton," he said, giving her what she called his 'I'm innocent but soooo have an evil plan behind it' smile.

"That's what I've been asking myself since I came here the first time…" the girl said, slowly prying herself from the boy one year her junior. She found it unfair that even then, he was taller than her, if only slightly.

"Now…can I come in or are you going to keep me outside?"

Alois took her hand and walked her into the house, Claude closing the door behind them both.

"Claude get her something to wear over those clothes, anything at all," Alois stated, his blue eye doing nothing but judging her tank top and short shorts.

Payton put a hand on her hip and stared him down "Um don't give me that look. You're wearing shorts too." Alois chuckled as she felt Claude picked her up by the waist and set her on a stool. She blinked as the Triplets held a large sheet around her and Claude faster than the speed of light changed her and dressed her in a time appropriate dress and the sheet was dropped as she looked to be wearing the same colors as Alois.

Alois clapped cheerfully and stepped closer to Claude, hugging the stone faced demon. "There's just nothing you can't do!"

Payton slapped her forehead as she had just witnessed how uncaring Claude was to not be discovered as a demon as Sebastian was. She stepped off the stool and sighed.

"This is all nice but don't you think I need to get back? Last time I was only here for a few hours…there's no telling how long I would be here this time…."

She sighed once again. She had been on her way to set up her college classes. This just made her depressed.

**Sorry for the long wait. I got busy with things ^^**

**~Gaara-rulezzz **


	4. Funerals and Migraines

Days turned to weeks as the weeks turned into months. Payton grabbed her head as the migraine she was nursing at 8 am in the morning raged on again. Her time spent here and in the Kuroshitsuji world varied too much. That's where she currently hated to be. When there, she kept being humiliated in some way by Sebastian or Claude. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Her eyes turned to the mirror as she popped two advil into her system. Swallowing the refreshing water she sighed with content. She opened her eyes and knew that today would be a constant headache.

She had to attend a funeral.

Payton rubbed her head as she recalled her last visit to the other world. Luckily she ended up with Ciel again. No matter what it felt safer to be with them rather than with Alois. Alois was just…plain creepy to her and at least Ciel was more tolerable.

They had started where they had left off going to see the Undertaker. It wasn't a very promising visit as all the crazy old shinigami could offer were facts already obvious to her. Or maybe…he gave them a riddle of sorts of which she must decode.

Just thinking about trying to figure the man out made her head pound again. Bringing her fingers to rub at her temples she calmed the pounding again if only by a little. Things were stressful enough in her own life without worrying about jumping from dimension to dimension. Payton grabbed her brush and ran it through her wet hair to style it before reaching for her hairdryer to finish her hair before straightening it. Only, she didn't find it where she knew she had set it. Blinking a few times, her eyes looked where her hand hovered and then around the room a few times.

'Am I going insane,' she thought as she held the towel in one hand as she bent down to check the crate the hairdryer normally resided. She frowned and stood up, unsuccessful in her search and once again checked the room over. Looking behind her, she gasped, seeing Claude standing there, holding the electronic device in hand, his immovable face staring blankly down at her. A few minutes passed by with no words spoken. Slowly, very slowly, she reached for the hairdryer and at the last moment he moved it from her path, making her stumble closer to him. This seemed to be his goal as he laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, turning the dryer on.

Payton tensed to yell at him but couldn't find the voice. She was too much in shock at the man's actions. This was too out of character for him but she assumed he had an alternative motive. A few minutes of awkward silence later he brushed her hair out and exited the bathroom unseen.

Payton loosened her grip on the towel, not realizing how hard she had been holding onto the cloth. It was nerve-racking being alone with Claude, almost as much as it was to be alone with Sebastian or even Ciel.

Forgetting her encounter that morning, Payton left with Sarah's family to the funeral. Sitting down to eat with the family she found that it was only Sebastian and Claude here to torture her at this moment. The two demons sat near each other with her and her friends pretending to eat the food the church had prepared. Things were a bit bright considering this was supposed to be a funeral luncheon.

Payton rubbed her head again and stood to pull the car in line behind the hearse as the family had been instructed.

"You seem to be having headaches more often…," Sebastian speculated as the pair followed her to the car and got in with her.

"I think you're the cause of this," She mumbled hatefully at them. Upon getting into the car she blacked out for a few seconds. Knowing that it would be better to not cause a spectacle Sebastian pulled the girl into the driver's seat and shook her awake. She groaned and swatted his hands away.

She opened her eyes and thought she was back in their time. She huffed and stated something about it. The demons shared a look before Claude spoke up.

"We aren't in our world, Payton."

The brunette blinked a few times before the world around her cleared into the real world. It wasn't her hallucinating like they thought she was. No. This was her actually seeing their world in hers. Upon realizing this, Payton knew how her world was going to be changing from now on.

"I can't believe your new friend is so crude," Ciel said with a face of disgust. Ciel had just had the pleasure, or displeasure in his case, of meeting Jessica, the first and probably only friend Payton made in college. She was 5 years older and was pretty much like an older and braver version of Payton. Ciel crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if trying to forget the 'hump fest' he had just witnessed from Sarah and Jessica, Payton the unfortunate one in the middle.

"Hey we're back in your world so quit your complaining," the girl mumbled softly as she helped him over another river. He turned and frowned offering his hand. Payton didn't take it and this caused Ciel to scowl deeply.

"I appreciate you helping me along but you're a lady, and while you're with me it's my duty to help you, like a gentleman would," He said as if reprimanding her, as some kind of teacher would.

Payton frowned at him. "You're 5 years my junior and I don't really care. I can pro-"

"No you can't you stubborn girl." Payton blinked down at him at the sudden outburst. "You are weak and you know it…you need to quit…" Ciel stopped seeing Payton walk the other way. At that moment he knew he had royally screwed up with her. This was a woman, he had to remember, and she was more fragile than she let on. This he knew from experience.

"Payton wait," he said, ordering and demanding rather than requesting. Payton held her hand up and disappeared from his sight before he could get back over the river again. Payton knew Sebastian would come save him. She didn't think about herself personally because sooner or later she would end up in her world again. Her body shivered slightly and she sat down on a rock, knowing she couldn't go out in public the way she was dressed.

A few hours later she sat up and blinked, groaning. She was in the Phantomhive household again..Sebastian must of found her from Ciel's order. 'Yes…but this isn't the guest room….'

She stood up and stretched, letting her back pop a few times before looking around. It looked familiar but she just couldn't press her finger on it.

"You're awake…Shouldn't you know better than to run off alone?"

A strong arm wrapped itself around her neck, bringing her close. It constricted her airways if she moved, finding that out quickly so she was forced to retreat against the man holding her, his red glowing eyes glaring down at her. Payton gulped as she forced herself to stare up at the angry demon. She knew from personal experience, not from them but actual experience, how dangerous an angry demon could be.

"Y-yes," she asked, her voice shaking. The fact that bothered her more than anything had to be that he was a male…a strong male…She knew it would most definitely not go there but it didn't keep her mind from producing fear that welled deep into her gut.

I'm sorry for the long wait dears! I got very busy but here it is!


	5. Why would they do that?

His eyes glared down into hers and the entire time she thought she would self-destruct. His arm tightened ever so slightly, but why was he so mad at her? Nothing came to mind no matter how hard she thought about it. Sebastian leaned down close to her ear, whispering in a menacing voice, "You made dinner be delayed…."

Payton bit her lip and the next thing the woman did made him jerk back in surprise. She was laughing at him! What part of his menacing voice did she not get? His eyes narrowed and gripped her neck tighter, until he heard her gasp for air. Once the laughing stopped he let her catch her breath in big gasping waves. He waited a few minutes and inquired on her laughter.

She gripped his sleeve and shook her head as she thought about struggling out of his hold. "I just thought it was funny how you were only worried about dinner," she said softly.

Sebastian let her go and Payton stumbled away before she straightened. "I am a Phantom-" Payton cut him off by talking over him, "I know. Phantomhive servants must always be prim and proper with sticks up their asses." The demon scowled as he realized she was still mad. It wouldn't do to have her mad at his young master.

He took a step forward and caught her wrist before she backed up like he saw her doing. Her face showed pain and it caused him to look down at where he had grabbed. Slowly uncoiling his hand revealed a dark handprint bruise that covered her entire wrist. The girl refused to look at him and for once he couldn't blame her. He didn't particularly care about if he harmed a human, but it wasn't good for Ciel if she had bruises on her wrist. Plus, he wasn't too keen on harming a woman that had helped them through many things in the past year and a half.

He picked her up and walked her over to his bed even as she struggled and struck at him. He tossed her on it so it would stun her enough for him to be able to pin her hurt wrist back gently. Payton looked up at him and sighed. She looked away as Sebastian went to work mending the wrist and covering it neatly with a fashionable black lace. He pulled back and sat her up, "I will run a bath for you to wash up in and have your clothes sitting out and ready." He stood and left before she could protest.

Payton swung her feet over the bed, his she assumed, and stared at the wooden floor. Suddenly her head shot up and she got an evil smirk on her lips, remembering something from the manga she had read about a certain cabinet and what he hid in it in the room. She walked over to it and she smiled as she heard a soft meow emit from the chest. She opened one door slowly and a black cat with white around his eye jumped into her arms. Its green eyes stared up at her, as if he was expecting it to be Sebastian. She slowly pets him and the cat immediately purred in her arms. Well it wasn't like the manga where they all fell out, but she had a little companion until Sebastian returned.

Sebastian entered the room and blinked at the sight he saw. The cat that had a bad temper when he found it was curled up next to a dozing Payton on his bed. He was silent as he swiftly moved to the bed and picked up the cat that only yawned and cuddled into him. He put the cat back where he needed to be and walked to the half-awake girl. For a second he thought about not waking her, but it was the fact if she exited the room while the guests were here it would look bad. He picked her up and, as he had expected she sprung right to life. Carrying her down the hall he was forced to hold his gloved hand over mouth while still keeping a tight hold on her.

He set her down once in the bathroom and stepped back, dodging the swipe from her. He glared at her. There was a point where he found this futuristic girl's behavior amusing but at the moment things needed to go smoother, and she needed to step in line.

"Payton, either you promise to calm down and stop creating a fool of yourself, or I will be forced to take extra measures," his velvet voice threatened, impatience dripping off every word.

"Then get out of the bathroom…and hey no corset this time," she mumbled at him as she walked to the tub and started undoing the belt that hugged around her waist. The demon chuckled and left the room in a graceful way. Both knew she had to wear the corset, no matter how skinny she already was. She was slowly getting sick again and he saw the human becoming victim to depression. He shook his head, not understanding how weak the human psyche can be, however fun it was for him to mess with it.

She exited the bathroom in only a towel and walked calmly to his room. She grumbled, knowing this was some sort of punishment for her behavior. She deserved it and she saw no other way around the fact. Her eyes casted down to the floor as she walked, thinking of ways she deserved to be killed or forgotten about. The brunette couldn't help the depressive state she saw herself in ever since after the funeral. School had a big part in this; she always knew that when she chose to be in school, then a breakdown wouldn't be too far behind, no matter how small.

Upon opening the door her eyes met with a pretty big dress. It had no straps and her self-conscious mind didn't like how she knew she would look in it. The dress gave way to pour out in a glorious way. She gently picked it up, knowing she would never do the justice the dress needed.

"You'll look beautiful," came a voice behind her. It sounded young but authoritative. Payton didn't have to turn around knowing it would be Ciel. She glanced back at him, seeing that he kept his eyes closed to be proper, considering she was still in the big towel. He must have just gotten in the doorway and only seen enough to form that sentence.

"Of course you have to say that Ciel, it's the gentleman thing to do…right, "she asked, giving the hidden meaning that she hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier that day. There came a soft sigh from the younger boy and she heard him walk off, knowing he had chosen to let her cool off a little bit longer. Payton hated the 'gentleman' excuse more than anything. It made her feel like she had to do whatever they saw they needed to do to impress her with chivalry.

Hands grabbed the towel away and before she could yelp, she was covered with underwear, the poofy kind common for woman to wear and the corset, which Sebastian was still tightening. She coughed violently when he purposely pulled the string to tight and fell to one knee, gripping the bed. He gave her a passive look and helped her up, passing it off as an accident. She felt him tie off the string and he grabbed the dress, pulling it over her in one gentle motion.

~.~

Payton entered the room with Ciel escorting her. After about an hour of primping, Sebastian had her looking like she belonged in their era. Payton had no idea why they were having her attend this ball, but soon got the reason. There standing in the middle of people were the Trancys, mainly Claude and Alois. Once she entered, she saw Claude look straight at her and then Alois, seeing that his butler was distracted, followed suit and a big smile set on his lips. The duo walked, or in Alois' case pranced, over to her and Ciel. Alois took Payton's hand and acted like they were old friends, kissing her hand in a gentleman manner. Payton didn't care if people saw her grimace but felt Ciel's blood boil at her stubbornness.

Alois exchanged tense greetings with the Phantomhive monarch while Claude did nothing but stare. Payton watched closely as his eyes seemed to change in emotion from when he looked at Alois and held back the urge to slap him for even thinking about betraying the boy's trust like that. She knew though that it was inevitable for the story line and just stood there with a rather bored look on her face as the two boys talked.

Suddenly, a shrill voice struck the ears of everyone unfortunate to be there. "Bold flower you are here again!"

"Shit," Payton whispered to herself as she took a step back, only to find that Sebastian had been standing behind the two since Claude had approached with Alois. The demon glanced down at her and could only smirk at the tense aura she flaunted uncaringly. After the trouble, he didn't care too much about how the Vicount Druitt came onto her. Of course, everyone knew her as Sebastian's 'friend' so if it looked bad he would intervene.

The blonde man frisked over to the girl and took her hands in his, kissing both. Ciel seemed to shiver and Alois sported a small frown as he was forced to step aside from where he was standing. Neither male was noticed by the viscount as all his attention focused on the brunette he had met a few weeks ago. Payton fisted her hands in the older man's and didn't hold back her discomfort.

Sebastian thought she was going to strike at him, but what she did instead earned her a little respect back as she proved that she acted civil when needed. She wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"How nice to see you again," she said simply, offering a gentle smile towards him. Alois smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest to watch what she would do. This was definitely proving to be entertaining whether it caused her discomfort or not.

The man seemed to die of excitement as he started on a speech for her smile and gentle nature, the entire time not letting go of her hands, much to her dislike. "You're smile brings upon the sun on the cloudy day as the bold flower breaks from the ground in her dazzling beauty," he recited, placing a gloved hand along his cheek and smiling in wonder.

Payton grunted softly, and looked away at the ground, like she was embarrassed but humbled by his words. In reality, she was just staring blankly at the ground, waiting for him to release her. For a moment, Ciel thought he would have to step in, but he was too late as Druitt dropped one of her hands and escorted her away from the group. All four men watched in slight horror and in some cases guilt as she cast a small 'help me' glance back at them. She had always known that if she ever was involved with Vicount Druitt, she would be uncomfortable or in trouble. She knew since Claude and Alois were known now that meant the man no longer did the underground auctions for women, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking for a good time or for someone to court.

Alois looked down at Ciel and chuckled softly, a playful smile on his lips, "Aren't you going to save her," he asked, sounding more like a challenge than anything.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. "Hold on. Ciel how about we have a little fun on her expense," the blond said. Seeing Ciel glare at him, he held up his hands and continued, "No harm to her but let's see which one of us can successfully get her away from that man without using our butlers."

Ciel wasn't one to be dragged into stupid little contests, but this was against Alois. He wasn't about to let him show him up. His only downfall was that she was mad at him from earlier so she may just go with Alois.

"Deal...but no cheap tricks…no stakes…nothing."

They shook on it and set out by themselves after deciding who would try first. It was Alois. Claude stood beside Sebastian staring at the brunette who was being held close to the viscount as they danced. She didn't look up at all from his chest but he saw it as a shy girl, which seemed to entice him closer, his hand dangerously low on her back. Both demons didn't care about her discomfort but tensed upon seeing it. They saw the girl as their property, even if it wasn't for her soul. Their property only for the fact that they've been taken care of by her for so long and a sort of attachment had formed.

Alois placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and the dance stopped, causing him to have to back away from her, though he kept a hand on her to keep her there. She looked up hopefully at the blonde haired boy who smiled up at the elder. "May I cut in," he asked smoothly, offering his hand to the girl.

Having to be a gentleman, he reluctantly had to hand her over to the boy who started dancing with her, slowly but surely getting her away from him. It had looked like he had won but was frowning as he saw the man never taking his eyes from her. Alois smirked down at her, "I will have to let Ciel win this one…"

She was going to question until she felt Ciel step in and take over the dance. He stopped and asked aloud, "I'm sorry to hear that you are tired...you should go sit down for a while away from this noise…" with that he walked her out into another room and sat her down. He smirked victoriously as he heard the man turn his sights to someone who wasn't inconvenienced, hearing that his 'flower' was too tired. Ciel walked back into the ballroom to entertain his other guests.

Payton held her head, her shoulders shaking from what had just happened. Why hadn't they stepped in earlier and just watched her suffer? Why did they treat it like a damn game? She gripped her hair, trying not to cry from the betrayal she felt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up ready to snap at who she thought would be one of the butlers but stopped upon seeing that no other than Grell was standing in front of her having a wild smile that shouted entertainment.

"Well don't you look pretty," he said, almost sounding like it was sarcastic. "I would of thought of more red though." His lip stuck out in a pout as he sat beside her.

"What are you doing here Grell? Some reaping," she guessed, not really caring about being near him. From what she gathered, he was only interested in men so that meant she was more ok with being near him…maybe.

"Aren't you a smart one," he praised, grinning widely. "It's no one here but around here…" Payton chuckled, "Let me guess…it was miles away but you wanted to see Sebastian?" Grell looked surprised, a deer caught in the headlights, but he gave a shrill squeal of excitement as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I knew you would understand as a fellow woman," he said excitedly. He knew she thought of Sebastian in a sexual way sometimes, but for some reason he didn't see her as a threat. She was glad because Grell tended to come to her world a lot. It was all fun and games until a jealous shinigami created trouble with a chainsaw.

"You look rather down and out," he noted with a slight frown, staring right at her. The brunette shrugged and stared down at her hands. She was hoping that her stay here wouldn't be much longer. She didn't want to face any of them after what they did, not for a while. Closing her eyes she felt a change in air and upon opening them again, she noticed that she was outside, still with Grell, back in her own world.

The man let go of her shoulders and hopped up, looking flustered as he squirmed where he stood, "oooh no fair! I didn't get any Sebby-chan," he squealed out, huffing as he slumped over in defeat. Payton chuckled as she stood and pat him on his back, making him look over at her. "I'll let you hold my Sebastian doll for a while if that makes it any better."

She saw a flash of red before she was standing outside alone; Grell inside holding the doll in his arms tightly, Sarah staring at him with a surprised expression.


	6. This Was A Warning

Payton leaned against the wall as she watched the two dogs chase each other in the back yard. She was waiting for Sarah to get back out with the flashlight to help them set up the tent. In a spontaneous decision, the group had decided to have a small camp out not very planned out but luckily everyone had some way to pitch in. After a few days, Grell had gone home and that was the last time she had seen any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. She counted this as a big blessing.

Her life had become rather stressful and most of it was stupid drama brought up by her friends or in her own mind. She looked up now at the darkening sky feeling her skin prickle at the cold. She shivered slightly and rubbed at her arms, now staring at the ground.

A coat was thrown over her shoulders and the front held close as she now saw a pair of perfectly clean black shoes. Sebastian stared down at the girl, not letting go of the jacket without her speaking with him first. Glaring brown eyes met scorching red ones and a stare down ensued between sickly human and powerful demon.

"Let go of me damnit," she hissed at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her stupidity. He couldn't harm her here and she knew it, but he had plans for when they returned to his territory. Oh yes, that revenge would be sweet.

He saw she was still sour about the happenings from last time she had ventured into his world. Seeing that, he forced himself to soften a little, having already realized that the fun they had on her behalf wasn't so light to the little girl. She was a calm one and everyone knew that, but when something bothered her it stuck tightly.

"I do apologize for what happened," of course these were only words that he knew she wanted to hear, "Next time I won't allow it to go that far…"

What he had figured would have worked on any human female, proved futile as she glared harder. "Next time? Next time I won't even go down! Next time I should know better than to trust any of you," she snapped at him. He frowned slightly upon hearing her words. Trust? She had trusted them even if only a little? He let go of the jacket but only after buttoning his buttons up so she wouldn't take it off.

"I will put together the tent…," he said, as he rolled up his sleeves and walked down the stairs. Payton turned away and walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She ran her arms through the sleeves and looked down at herself. It wasn't like when Ciel wore it in the manga, but the coat still draped her like a dress, big on her and the sleeves were way too long. She looked out the window to see Sebastian quickly setting up the tent. Looking back at the jacket she slowly held the fabric to her nose and took in his scent, having a fangirl moment. She smiled a little, a small blush forming. She stopped herself, remembering something she had learned when she was 12 and had dabbled in things of the paranormal nature.

Demons have a scent that is enticing to humans…everything about them would draw the potential victim in. Whether or not an anime character, Sebastian was a demon by nature and she couldn't afford another bad run in with an anime demon, already done with one in real life. She let the fabric drop and walked further into the house, glad only Sarah and her were the ones home at this time. Sarah knew about the characters but trying to explain it to everyone would prove to be too difficult and make them look crazy. She went to work on gathering some things they would need outside.

Sebastian looked busy with the tent, but this task was too easy to do, even if it was a tent that he wasn't used to. So he had seen the small action from the girl and he had to say it amused him greatly. He knew she was a…fangirl he believed she called it…but what had that been about? A smirk set upon his lips realizing the strong feeling he got about the aura she emitted might have been true. Set around her was sometimes a strong powerful demonic field, especially when he or Claude was around. He finished the tent, the smirk still set on his lips. Yes…his revenge would be fun indeed.

A few hours later everyone settled into Daniel's car and Payton drove them to a dollar store. What was a camp out without the snacks? Entering the store, Payton thanked the women still there for staying open for them. Sebastian, now in normal 'teen' garb, put his hand in his pocket and stood behind her. He watched her boyfriend and the other two stare for a moment before heading off in different directions. "Don't follow me," she mumbled to him before she did the same.

Unamused, the demon indeed did follow her. Through the store, the cash register, and then back to the car. It unnerved her but there was nothing she could do about it, not with the others around her. Sebastian even kept close when they set up the inside of the tent. Having decided before that the boys and girls had to be in separate sides of the tent, since there were covers to do that, Sebastian was forced to sleep beside the other two human males when the time came.

This night, as Sebastian laid there staring at the top of the tent, he felt something near. Sitting up with practiced grace as to not wake the others, he looked towards where the brunette slept. He easily made his way over and pulled back the curtain slightly to look upon her sleeping face. Sure enough, slightly shivering, the girl was still asleep and nothing was around her. He knew until her use was worn thin, there would not be a good remark from his young master if she somehow got hurt. He let the curtain fall softly and exited the tent, searching around with red glowing eyes. He heard a whimper and smirked as the two dogs backed away from him in fear.

He circled the entire backyard and attempted to track the source of this unpleasant feeling quickly. He went to one corner and it disappeared. Then he ventured to the center and yet again it evaded him. He was being toyed with and he wasn't very appreciative. He sighed softly rubbing his temples in annoyance and walked a few steps.

Suddenly a black orb rushed towards him and he turned quickly, deflecting it with his hand. He hissed softly as his glove dissolved, showing his contract brightly. The arm burned heavily as if on fire. The orb vanished but Sebastian knew what this meant. This was a warning.


	7. Formal and Secrets

Weeks had passed since Sebastian's run in with the other world demon. That's what he knew this was and it only proved to have him wonder more about the girl. Even though ignorant, she still seemed to know quite a bit about demons and the like. Before, he had brushed this off as a simple passion of hers, her curiosity. Now, though, He began to wonder how and why she had chosen such an intense subject to look up. He pondered this quietly as he tagged along with the said female and her mom and friend. He and Ciel were the ones that had entered this time, after a few days of her being in their world again. True to her world, she never exited the room, but for once no one tried to persuade her differently.

Ciel was still at their temporary home while he had ordered Sebastian to keep a close eye on Payton. Ciel had found out about that night by simply asking. Ciel knew not to be intrigued but he couldn't help it. So here Sebastian was…watching Payton get her hair done up. He believed what it was this time was something they called a formal. If one thing the demon knew about, it was formal affairs. He had yet to see this 'amazing dress' but was slowly watching the girl in front of him transform into a lady. Well…by looks at least, he was brought to add in when the girl let out a huge burp, making him shake his head, not amused.

Payton leaned back and sighed. "I forgot to tell you…Grell showed up a few nights ago but he's been staying in my room. He calls it 'girl bonding time.' I think it's just because of my giant poster of you hanging in my room," she smirked softly as she flicked on the left turn blinker to turn down at road. She had finished with her hair and on top a tiara twinkled brightly. She was only getting so dressed up because it was Nathan's last formal, his senior one. Plus this was too much fun…she was…starting to feel pretty.

Sebastian said nothing about the mention of the red-clad shinigami, but instead stared at her intensely, watching as it obviously made her uncomfortable enough to squirm. She knew that meant he wanted to speak with her about something and she could only guess what it might be.

"Payton. Have you had any encounters with demons," he asked, being straight-forward.

She pulled to stop light and looked at him oddly. "I'm encountering one right now…" Ok, maybe sarcasm wasn't the best thing to use on a clearly disgruntled demon, but she wanted to avoid this conversation since it brought back unpleasant memories and feelings.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed softly as she pulled into the Sonic slot and used ordering as a means to stall. After she swiped the card and paid she sat back, rolling up the window. "You're right. I have."

He couldn't explain why he had been so shocked. Being a demon himself, he didn't understand why she was alive if she had. By his own nature he went and devoured souls, made contracts if needed. He marked his property but never let it stay for very long. He remained quiet to wait for her explanation.

"When…I was 12 I was very influential. I didn't grow up in a happy home as you know but at the same time I had no one outside of family to rely on. School was lonely. No one talked to me unless they wanted something and I have always been too helpful. When I finally got a friend…she convinced me that I had psychic powers and turned me wiccan." She noted his skeptical gaze but decided to ignore it. "We had a small coven that mostly was us two, a third party in and out sometimes. One day we looked it up and decided to have a séance. She wanted to talk to her dead grandmother, but I remember telling her that she will most likely only get someone else messing with her. When the room got cold and the candles only blew out, she gave up, but something in me wanted to try alone…I…I thought that she had done it wrong.

When I got home I got a few candles and waited until it was slightly darker. No one ever checked on me during the day nor were they really even home. I started and…just called…terrible idea I know this now. I wanted something, anything to prove to me that what I was doing was real. I got what I wanted. The last thing I remember was the candles blowing out by a gust of wind, red eyes, sharp teeth and evil laughter. That night it was like I was asleep on fire…" she rubbed at her arms and he noted that her skin had goosebumps on them.

After a few moments of silence, the girl surprisingly continued, "A few days later, I decided to drop being a wiccan and go back to my Christian faith. I realize now that it was my better instinct because the mafia man would always make an appearance. In my dreams, while I'm awake, while I'm crying, laughing, anything. He likes to play tricks on my friends and he likes nothing more than to mess with me. Ever wonder why I'm always so sickly? He's possessive, Sebastian. Everytime I'm around you or Claude he makes me want to faint or throw up. He despises you in particular. He's…shown me what he says is in your mind…what you have planned for me. For the record, my friend Jessica helped me identify his name as Marciello."

Sebastian was taken aback. She sounded so knowing and everything fell into place. A wild smirk was on his lips and he saw the girl visibly jump. "Well now…you just got a lot more interesting and fun," he commented before he got slightly serious. He was possessive too and he had to know.

"Did you make a deal with him?"

"No," she answered immediately. "At first he was adamant about asking every day but now he just brings it up in the bad times."

He went less tense at this. He couldn't make two contracts at once, he knew this. But he felt the imprinting of the other demon on the girl. He wanted her soul. Sebastian wouldn't let that happen though. As far as he was concerned, this girl's soul was his when her use had worn thin, a small snack before the young master. He smirked though at the thought of what a snack it would be. Though she was 18, she was still pure as can be at heart.

"Sebastian…I don't plan on letting a demon take my soul…" Her voice held warning and fear. That was good. She was ready to fight both of them. He would, however get rid of the other hindrance first. He felt his skin crawl as if being licked with flames and he came eye to eye with the other demon in front of the car. Payton noticed but was uninterested as she started taking the food and drinks from the car hop. Both demons' eyes glowed red at the new challenge in front of them.

Which one gets the girl's soul first?

Hours later, Sebastian sat out in the living room with Nathan and Daniel, all three males dressed in the appropriate suits. Sebastian was going only because he was ordered too, which of course meant that Grell was tagging along…dressed as a girl no less. They were waiting for Sarah and Payton to exit from putting their dresses on as well as makeup. He didn't attempt conversation with the other two men as they waited.

First came out Sarah, a beautiful vision in blue. The dress hugged the right curves and complemented the slightly bigger girl. Daniel tried not to look it, but he was stunned and excited seeing the woman he cared so much about dolled up like this. When she walked forward, eyes stared at the door to watch for the brunette.

Slowly she entered the room and Nathan's mouth dropped. Sebastian would have done the same, but was more refined to settle for a smirk of delight. Now this…this was the woman he wished he saw all the time. A dark beauty. From head to toe, Payton was gorgeous. Her make-up was put together nicely and evenly, her accessories matched the color of her dress. A bright crimson red. A strapless dress that curved her upper body, a corset like push then flowed out brilliantly under her that glistened with white flowers gems her and there. Her feet were hidden and a light blush was on her cheeks from the stares. He could see it in her eyes; the girl had never felt prettier than now.

Grell let out a shrill cry of enjoyment and dashed forward also in a red dress, but way more simple. He dashed forward and Payton yelled as she was picked up under the arms and swung around happily, the dress rippling around her as Grell twirled with her. "You are a vision in red! I just knew it was your color!" She was the only one who saw it and she realized she had chosen the wrong color around the wrong people. Grell met her eyes, a big smirk on his reddened lips as he whispered for her ears only, "I wish to see you in red more…a lot more…"

He set her down and she backed up, chuckling nervously. Grell just sat there all but fawning over the sight of another woman in red. She just thought of Madam Red and how she turned out in the show. It chilled her to her bones at his look so she just tried to play it cool and just turned back around. Pictures were taken with gusto. Sebastian and even Ciel were just watching Payton. Even though they had seen her dressed in one of their time's dresses, mostly the same of what she wore, this look just defined her. While the other went into the car, Payton realized that she had forgotten her purse and walked back in.

When in she grabbed the purse and was stopped. She flushed feeling nothing but gently hands starting to undo the corset like back of the dress, feeling it sag. A hand covered her mouth and she realized that it was gloved. She looked up and met the glowing red eyes of Sebastian who shushed her softly. She stood straight again and knew what he was doing. He would know how to do the strings correctly so she wordlessly let him.

She gasped and fell to her knees when he tightened them way too tight. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her back up so she leaned back against him, whispering in her ear, "You're radiant tonight, my dear, but I still see through you." She shook slightly, mostly gasping for air until he fixed it correctly and they walked to the car.

Throughout the night, she just gave up and had fun with everyone. Halfway through the night, though, Grell had disappeared and that worried her. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and brought her away from Nathan and the others who were talking and she heard a slower song come on. She thought it would be Sebastian or even maybe Ciel but she blinked seeing Grell dressed more as a man this time leading her. He set the frame for a simple leading dance, like he must have been observing and she couldn't help but think that this was very out of character for him. She was scared to question it. He stared down at her as she followed his lead as he had this one short dance with her, the people of the school stealing glances.

"What are you doing," she whispered to him, seeing that the others had now noticed as well. Nathan looked rather…disturbed about this and she looked away again. She knew that he knew he couldn't do anything against the shinigami. He pointedly walked out of the room so he wouldn't try.

He gave her a toothy grin and leaned in closer. "I want Sebby-chan to get jealous." At first she thought that this made sense but soon noticed that he didn't say of what. For who? She didn't get a chance to ask as the song ended and he bowed to her before disappearing again.

The rest of the night was awkward. She was thankful her mom surprised them with a few drinks at their after party

Payton laid down in her room having taken everything out of her hair and exchanged her clothing for something more comfortable. She wasn't alone in the room, but she was ignoring him. Her own demon that she dealt with. She was pro at it by now but with the shinigami and other two demons around her all the time now, he seemed to be getting more angry a lot more often. This didn't worry her though like she knew it should.

She rolled onto her side and blinked and looked up to stare up at Sebastian who was staring at him instead of her. She sighed and turned away again. Sebastian sat beside the bed, his back to her. Ciel had been taken care of and was asleep. He was more bound to him than her, but while in her realm, with this new discovery, he didn't want too long away for fear that the other man would make a move to strike a more better deal for the girl.

"Sebastian…please leave," she whispered softly, the exhaustion and all out distress in her voice clear.

"No," he replied.

She huffed and turned back over and slowly started messing with his hair, making him tense up. She chuckled tiredly, her own fatigue making her stupid and just uncaring. "If you're there then I'm doing this until I fall asleep."

He gave an amused snort and didn't say anything as she continued this until she fell asleep. He smirked and pushed her hand from his shoulder and turned more to stroke her hair instead. It wasn't out of affection, he didn't feel that way as strongly as he thought. No this was to make the other paranormal entity burn with rage. "Come at me…."

This war was on.

**Oh dear Sebastian…that may not be good for Payton DX.**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Six Flags and Drama

Her eyes stared ahead for a few moments, the brown eyes dull and showing how sick she was. She sat beside Ciel on the carriage, Sebastian in front driving. She had lost track of how long she had been here. A week? A month? It couldn't have been a year, it just couldn't. She had learned that she was more in the anime world quickly, rather than the manga. She closed her eyes before she looked down at the gloved hand in her lap the other holding the blue lacey parasol in her other hand, as a lady of the time would do on outings. She didn't really care but Ciel stressed the importance of keeping the appearance.

Today they were heading back to the Trancy estate. As far as Payton knew, the entire happenings between the two young lords were not happening while she was around. It was like their life was at a standstill while she was there. This worried her a bit, but she decided not to think too much about it, nor did she want to.

"We are here, my lady," Sebastian's voice rang in her ears and she felt his hand grab hers gently, helping her down. His red eyes held amusement as they stared down at her before he had to turn to help Ciel down as well. She closed the parasol and was met with a big hug courtesy of Alois. She slowly hugged back, not saying anything. She felt her back cramp and looked up to see Claude standing there, Marciello hovering behind him, glaring at her.

Sebastian and Claude both looked at the other demon then their heads snapped back to Payton, both moving to catch the girl as she cried out and fell to the ground. Sebastian reached her first and the three demons shared a glaring match. This happened too often and quite frankly they needed to deal with the problem. Sebastian's hands felt the weight leave and didn't have to look down to see that the girl had finally escaped back to her world. At least for a while her nuisance of a demon would be kept there until it returned as well.

Ciel scoffed and Alois smirked devilishly "This is so much fun," he commented.

Payton opened her eyes and felt Heather, Nathan's mom, nudge her "He's walking up to get his diploma," she squealed with happiness. Payton shook her head clear and turned on the recording on the camera. She had been stuck in the other world so long that she had forgot that she had disappeared in the middle of Nathan's and Cheslea's graduation ceremony. She kept it steady and smiled once both of her friends had finally gotten their diplomas.

She walked over with the family after helping pick up the thrown hats and getting them to their rightful owners. Tables had been set up and pictures were taken. She was able to relax even though she had been in a pretty bad wreck the night before. Her demon wasn't there to ruin things for now as were the other nuisances. She enjoyed herself for now, for as long as she could. Hopefully they wouldn't return for a while or kill each other in the other world.

.~.

The drive was long but the time doing it was fun. Being invited, Sarah, Daniel, Payton, and Brandon along with Kerbie and two others were off to Six Flags. But of course for the brunette, it couldn't be a time away. Grell was sitting beside her and since it was a bit cramped in the van she was forced to lean slightly into him, him just holding her in a friendly way, saying that it was more girls bonding time. She couldn't help but feel the different meaning but decided to say nothing as she continued talking to everyone, Grell asleep behind her anyways. For some reason when Grell always got there, he slept for long periods of time. Maybe it was from being overworked by William. She smiled softly shifting slightly to get comfortable, Grell stirring slightly, his arms tensing slightly as she did but holding her tighter when she had settled. Everyone knew him as homosexual, or at least assumed since he referred to himself as a lady, but she was sure if Nathan had been there, he would have been seething with jealousy.

They stopped and everyone started to get off. Payton tried to move but she was still ensnared in the death grip that was Grell asleep. She turned and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him.

"We will meet you two at the gate ok," Holly said through the door, handing Payton the keys to lock up once she woke him. Payton turned back to Grell to try and wake him again and felt her blood run cold seeing him awake and smirking at her with a big toothy grin. She gasped and tried turning away but he once more wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him.

"Oh Payton! I'm so glad you let me come to this odd park with you and your friends," he cried out, rubbing his cheek happily against hers, making her giggle softly. "However…" his voice got darker and more of a whisper in her ear. "It's a shame that you didn't wear red…" he continued, running one hand ghosting up her stomach and the valley of her chest to rest dangerously over her neck, "Maybe we should change that, hm," he asked, the sadistic tone heard in his voice.

She whimpered softly as he once more tightened his hold, the sound only making him laugh in her ear and hold her closer. "S-stop it Grell," she begged, feeling him breathe on her neck and try to pull her even closer. She could almost see the gleam in his eyes as he pinned her back onto the long van seat. She blushed big time and she looked completely frightened. The red-haired shinigami smirked down at her through his glasses, adjusting hers since they had moved in the commotion. Grell didn't go for women very often, not since Madam Red. Ever since the night she had worn that elegant red dress all he could think about was painting her red, keeping her in it forever. She was another weak female to him, but the way she pulled off the red made up for it somehow. As a plus, it would bring more attention from Sebastian to him. The thought brought another idea as he leaned in closer, watching that lovely shade of red go across that olive skin she sported so well.

"I hear you talk about how much you want your first kiss to be at the altar…for whatever reason; Sebby-chan is obsessed with you. Whether it be your soul or you entirely," he moved closer, pressing his full body against her, causing her to wheeze slightly at the weight of it. "You are both my rival and my interest right now, Payton. What do you say about making Sebastian so jealous of me that he forgets about you?" He leaned forward and captured her bottom lip in his sharp teeth, biting down until the lovely red color flowed out down her chin. She cried out, tears perking in her eyes as her body shook. She knew it! That was his game. She was relieved, but also scared at the same time. Maybe if Sebastian was more preoccupied with Grell, he would stop causing hell with her own demon. Of course only she knew that Hidan had taken her first kiss years beforehand, but she chose to forget that as the rest had forgotten him.

Grell sat back and smiled lovingly at the shade of red that now adorned the younger girl's lips and he used his finger to spread it around her lip until it looked like lipstick. Another sadistic chuckle escaped his lips before he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against her shaking ones. Her eyes widened and she jerked under him trying to get him away. Alarms were going off at this out of character act. If he wanted to make Sebastian jealous then why do this when he wasn't around?! This wasn't adding up! It was almost like Grell had been taken over by someone like a puppet. Her mind drifted to Drocell, the puppeteer from the anime. Could he possibly be the one? But…why would he do this and when did he come here?

Her mind was brought back to Grell when he grabbed her hair and pulled it harshly making her cry out yet again. His tongue shot in and she bit it as hard as she could. He growled and only responded with pressing against her harder, making her gasp out for air as his tongue attacked her mouth. He pulled back, his own mouth coated with the color of her blood as she panted for air she had been refused. He cupped her cheek, catching the tears as his other hand fixed her hair.

"My dear. Let's save the real show for Bassy…" he whispered to her almost endearingly. He grabbed her chin again and wiped her tears and blood from her face with a napkin then put a finger to her lip his other on his as well. "Shh…we need to catch up. Let's us girls have fun today!" With that she slid off the bus, the red head following behind her, acting as if nothing had happened. This was confusing to her but there was nothing she could do about it. They walked and met the others at the gates of Six Flags, waiting in line and talking about their game plan for the day. Payton couldn't ride roller coasters but luckily someone was with her, Kerbie, to make sure she wasn't alone. She figured Grell would follow behind her anyways.

The first destination for many of the other goers was the biggest roller coaster there, or at least the closest one to them. Payton, Kerbie, and Grell walked around for a moment, trying to keep in mind where to find the Titan, since the others hadn't been able to find it earlier. Payton wanted to ride a few rides, but Kerbie had an excuse. Grell 'tsked' and grabbed the girls' hands and dragged them over to a ride Payton had pointed out, the boat ride. He handed Kerbie the bags and dragged Payton through to the back, no one daring to say anything about the cutting, the man's look scary. The two sat in the back and he smiled at her "Solves that problem. I don't like that woman very much so let's ditch her after this ride," he suggested with glee, holding her arm tightly, slightly confused about the metal bar that was pushed down.

"We can't do that and you know it," she mumbled and chuckled slightly when he jumped as the ride started. He had been so focused on getting them on the ride he hadn't even seen how it was run. The boat first went back then forward. Then back even higher then forward again. Grell cried out loudly, digging his nails into her arm as she just closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze going through her hair. Grell's other arm wrapped around her waist and he buried his face into her shoulder, screaming with the rest of the people. Funny, she kind of figured this would be his reaction, even though he mostly jumped along roofs.

As the boat slowed down and finally stopped, Grell slowly looked out, looking rather frightened then looked over at her, smiling slightly "Did I react the right way?"

If Payton had been in an anime, she would have sweat dropped. For a moment she had even been fooled by the Shinigami's actions, but she supposed she did tell them all to blend in if they ever were out and about with her, just as she would do the same in their world. "Yes, Grell, perfect," she said but had to laugh a little at his shenanigan. They got off and for the first time she thought about it, she noticed that Grell had taken some of her brother's clothing and was sporting it rather well. His red hair was flowing behind him as normal but a black beanie, compliments of Nathan she guessed, kept it down. He was wearing red of course, but he looked like a man. She blushed softly and shook her head as Grell smirked at her, seeing that she noticed.

"Oh I know. A lady shouldn't wear such things, but I didn't want to make my best girl friend uncomfortable with stares," he said, hooking arms with her. She laughed and flicked his forehead "I think you screaming your head off did that." It was slight but they shared a small laugh. She saw how he tried to pull her away but she gave him a look and led him back to where she saw Kerbie sitting, talking to someone. Payton was a little relieved and scared because she wasn't alone but she didn't know who it was.

Her blood ran cold for the second time that day as she finally recognized who it was; Sebastian. He turned to meet the two, giving Grell a stony glare once he saw how close the two were then smiled at Payton. He had too adorned borrowed clothing from her other brother, sporting it a bit more awkwardly but Payton's inner fangirl drooled. She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were coming. I thought you said you couldn't go," she said, Kerbie smiling, acting like Sebastian had been flirting with her the entire time. She had met him only a few other times and every time she would bring up how she thought he liked her. It unnerved Payton, with a side of jealousy. Then again, she wasn't trying to build any relationships other than friendship with the anime stalkers that came into her life.

He chuckled, playing along flawlessly, "I was able to get the money together and drove up here myself…but my car broke down and had to be taken to the dumpster so I had to walk the rest of the way. Think you could give me a ride back?"

Payton nodded, giving him a grateful look that made him blink in confusion. What reason did she have to be grateful for? Usually she dreaded when they came. What had changed? His red eyes looked over to Grell who was looking at him with the same goo-goo eyes he always did and decided that the reaper couldn't be the reason behind her turmoil.

The day dragged on and every so often when Payton wanted to ride a ride, Grell would immediately drag her to ride it even if Kerbie didn't want to. Sebastian had somehow managed to get them an immediate ride flash pass. She decided not to question that either, since that meant they weren't leaving the other two behind.

"Oh…I loved that the last time I rode it," no sooner had the words left her mouth that a hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the flash pass line. She thought it would be Grell but she looked up after she had caught her balance again and saw that Sebastian had been the one to drag her away this time. She heard Grell complain but Kerbie said they would go try to win some games. The idea seemed perfect to him for some reason and he grabbed Kerbie's hand and ran off with her in tow. Payton looked up and was met with Sebastian regarding her with a glare.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Grell," he demanded, gripping her hand tighter. She winced and shook her head. "He said he's just trying to get closer to me to get you on his good side. He said it was all for you to get jealous." Ok, so maybe it wasn't the full truth but the truth was there.

Sebastian studied her for a moment, wondering if he should believe her or not. After deciding that it would make sense, even if it fully didn't, he saw the girl wasn't going to give him anything more than that. That's when he noticed it; the cut on her lip. He moved his gloved hand to touch it gently but the line moved forward and they were seated, Payton moving as soon as that happened. He frowned and sat beside her, watching as they were buckled into the seats and the bars were moved down. He wasn't about to let his question go, though for the moment he would enjoy the human ride for what it was. After all it was making the brunette finally smile and laugh once the ride set off on the track.

They exited and she was yet again pulled aside by Sebastian. He kept going and going until he pulled her unseen down a space that couldn't be seen from anyway unless you were looking. She gasped as they were forced to cram together but he moved her against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her. She stared up at him in the eyes, seeing them glowing red and she saw the question as they went down to her lips. He pulled a glove off and used a finger to touch the cut making her jump.

"That was inflicted, and not by yourself…it looks like a bite," he looked back at her, "And I know you're not the type of human girl that kisses around, no less like this…who did this?"

The serious tone in his voice made her gulp softly and she started to shake her head. He growled softly, truly annoyed that she was going to choose to be difficult. "Fine then. I'll guess. Nathan wouldn't do something like this to you, and I can tell it's not willing. I am going on a limb and assuming it's someone from our world. The young lord would nothing like this and I don't believe the Trancy lord would either. That leaves two, Claude and Grell. Even though the Trancy butler is not present now, I was gone for a while. Unless there has been another appearance, which I doubt to the fullest, I will assume it is one or the other until you've proven me wrong. "

She blinked at him a few times, her mouth agape. She had only seen in the anime where he had talked about the suspects in the Jack the Ripper case, but witnessing it so close and with her being the one interrogated was another experience altogether. She was silent for a moment, the demon smirking in amusement at her surprise. He had definitely caught her attention and showed he wasn't going to let this go. "I can't tell you. Honestly I can't. If I believed it wouldn't hurt anything, I would, but it would. I need to keep peace around here with everyone and telling you who won't keep it."

He chuckled softly at her response. "Very well…I am jealous however…whoever it was. They took your first kiss…I was planning on taking it when I..well..," he smirked at her and she froze her eyes widening in fear. He didn't have to finish his sentence…she knew how a soul was taken from a body. She felt him dab her eyes with a handkerchief but she hadn't even realized she had started crying. Why was she forced through this hell?

.~.

They were walking around with Kerbie and Payton when Payton smiled and pointed to a photography shop. "I went there last time and had so much fun with the pictures!" Kerbie nodded and went in with her. First they got into a conversation with Payton about her own photography business and the workers were sad to hear that she didn't live in the area, since they were looking for a new photographer to work there. The girls got something to put on the guys started to lean back to watch but suddenly Payton emerged and walked to Sebastian. What she wore she looked like a saloon girl and she pulled it off. Her hair had been in a ponytail all day and they had been on a few water rides but now it was down and slightly curled. She sported a black boa and matching head piece and she smirked grabbing both of them. The workers laughed and handed them the outfits that would match the time the girls were in.

Suddenly Kerbie's phone went off and she frowned as she talked. She looked back and she put the phone down and changed. She came out "I have to take this call go ahead ok?" Payton nodded slowly and Grell smiled as the three stepped up there. It felt out of balance having to fit every picture around two guys and a girl. Suddenly, she was told to be cradled by Sebastian and then Grell, to try different poses, the photographer just having so much fun. She blushed softly as Sebastian wordlessly picked her him and held her with both arms. They were told what to do but then Payton smirked and changed it, holding the fake hand gun to his chin. The picture was caught and then she squeezed the trigger and he chuckled, throwing back his head as if shot. Grell clapped on the side, squealing slightly. He set her down and Grell dashed up holding her up as well. She laughed as it looked like he was trying to kidnap her, pictures taken as well.

She bought the pictures, with the help of Sebastian and Grell and did a round with Kerbie as well, buying a few of those, thankful for the job she finally had. They stopped for a while to get something to eat and drink and to watch a show and take pictures with the actors of it. They were walking away when Payton stumbled into a seat, almost falling over. Sarah caught her and kept her upright. This was the sign that it was time to go home. Sebastian picked her up when she tried to stand and she didn't say anything, both knowing that the 'heat' was only half the problem, her demon boiling behind them after all that fun she had had. She looked back to look at said demon but instead caught eye of Grell, giving her an evil grin. She closed her eyes as she was put in the van then given ice to put on her neck and thighs to cool her off. She soon drifted off to sleep, needing it.

She woke up maybe 45 minutes later but decided to doze a little bit, leaning back more into the pillow that was behind her. She frowned and sat up looking back when she realized that the pillow she had brought wasn't that big and for that matter was in her arms. She met the yellow eyes of Grell who smiled at her. "Hello there." She looked around and found the eyes of everyone else, various 'good morning sleeping beauty' and things going around. She looked over and found that Sebastian was holding her legs in his lap, Kerbie on the other side. She tried to sit up but Grell held her there, Sebastian noticing this. He was starting to put things together once Grell had been so adamant about being the one to sit behind her. The ride home was filled with truth games and never have I's. Altogether…awkward.

.~.

**Sorry it's so late. I'm catching up in the break!**


	9. The Drama Unfolds

After some time had passed, things slowly began to settle into place. The appearances of the anime show had somewhat vanished suddenly when summer truly began as did her new babysitting job. After Six Flags, Grell and Sebastian had ended up fighting, at her home no less. Luckily, they vanished before even one hit was struck. Sighing she stared down at the Dr. Pepper in her hands, the TV playing softly as to not wake the two girls still asleep in their rooms. The grin Grell had given her was something that ran through her mind constantly, as well as the newfound drama that unfolded from Grell's 'jealousy' plan working. She couldn't count it as jealousy just yet, though. Sebastian wanted her help and her soul, not her love. Rolling her eyes she sipped the cool drink and settled back once more. Luckily the girls were sleeping in this morning. They were decent children but they got to be a handful only wanting to play hide and seek or Mario kart.

She blinked when a small knock on the back window caught her ear and she was on guard immediately. Even more thankful that the girls were asleep and the blinds were drawn, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. From what the doctor, whose kids she was watching as well as him being her mom's client, told her, no one should enter from the back, considering it was on a hill and they were trying to close it off. She gripped the knife and slowly looked out the windows, but saw no one. 'Maybe it was just the wind.' She turned and opened her mouth to cry out as her first instinct was to ram the knife into the person that was in front of her. A gloved hand covered her mouth but the knife went deep into him. She shook as her brown eyes wide with fear looked up to meet the yellow eyes of the Trancy butler.

He held no emotion even as blood started to show through his jacket and shirt. He didn't look like he felt it at all, but she didn't expect him to. She saw anger in his eyes, for what? She didn't know. He took a step forward and pressed her back against the wall, his hand still enclosed around her mouth, most of her face covered considering her small build. His grip tightened and she whimpered, letting her hand drop to grip his wrist. She considered herself in deep crap at the moment and only could pray that the girls didn't wake up. Though looking at her luck lately with dealing with crisis with Nathan's family was going through giving her a spin since they weren't even letting Nathan know, she wouldn't be surprised if they did.

He took out the knife and she worried about, not him dying from blood loss, but the blood hitting the floor. He slowly raised the blood covered knife and pressed it to her chest. She couldn't breathe. She didn't dare to. He leaned in and whispered to her, "That was rude of you, Ms. Poole." He stepped back and turned from her. She stared dumbfounded as he went to the sink and washed the knife, returning it where it belonged before he walked back to her. The quiet demon slowly smirked at her.

"You are quite interesting…you and your demon…," he stated. Despite the fear she had felt before she now slammed her hand into her face, uncaring that it stung. The demon blinked at her actions, wondering why she had done such a thing.

"Please…just leave the house before the girls wake up and wonder why a dark man was here…," she requested. She didn't want to deal with another demon fighting the demon fighting the demon fighting the reaper. This was something she didn't need. He reached forward and turned her around, pulling her hair out and fixing it better before he left.

At least he listened to her.

Claude stayed probably the longest she had ever seen. It had been nearly a month and he still was here. She found she didn't mind. Claude was creepy as hell but at least he was quiet and stayed out of the way. He also had the tendency to keep her room clean as well as do her laundry. Of course all of this while no one was home. She just wished he wouldn't stare at her as she slept. The last thing she needed was for her mom to get onto her for harboring a secret boy in her room while Nathan was in Ohio.

Speaking of which, she needed to finish her part of the welcome home sign. She looked down at the part she was coloring as she listened to the girls race again. She had stressed to them that she had to do this today, but of course she stopped to draw them things to color in as well. She looked up and stared out the window for a moment and bit her lip. She had a bad feeling about today, there was already drama with a friend over lying to them about coming, and she didn't need to be bombarded with other worldly things too.

Looking back at the almost finished drawing she continued. Soon she had all of them done and was cutting them out. It was going to be a fun night if it killed her.

On second thought…let's live.

The party kicked off as soon as Nathan drove up. Sarah and Payton jumped out and started spraying him down with silly string. As they walked in Payton stopped to look around, unable to shake the feeling she had. She turned and was met face to chest with Sebastian who smiled down at her. She backed up and Claude was standing in the doorway watching them. She looked behind her and Marciello stood there regarding all of them with glares, lightly on Payton's part. She turned and punched Sebastian then Claude and walked in, leaving the dogs outside to fight over the bone. She locked the door even though she knew they would be able to get in and joined the party celebrating Nathan's return. She was NOT going to let demons ruin her life again.

Though she was sure to be dealing with some angry men later.

It's cold…and wet. Payton shivered as she rubbed at her arms, walking in the familiar forest that she always showed up in when arriving. Sooner or later one of the demons would find her and she would have to be in their care until further notice. It had been such a simple drive, a four hour one, to help her grandparents move down near them since they were getting up there in age. She was especially glad to know that when she disappeared from her world, it froze, because she was the one driving the car full of friends. The gust of chilling wind stopped her thoughts and her movements as she slid behind a tree to at least hide from that. She sat down against the tree closing her eyes. If they were going to come get her as they usually did then they better do it soon.

Her eyes popped open when she realized…they may not want to come get her. After punching both demons and ditching them outside, they had disappeared and she was almost certain that they wouldn't want anything to do with her after that. Her hand slapped against her forehead realizing that she had made a very big mistake and would understand if they left her out here to die. Leaning back against the tree again she closed her eyes once more. The wind started to blow again and she shivered, feeling her already frail body tighten at it. No she wouldn't last long. If she died here would she die for real? She didn't want to find out.

She felt the weight of a heavy, but really warm, coat fall on top of her and she let out the breath she had been holding in. She moved it out of her eyesight to look up at who she figured it would belong to. Her eyes widened when she saw Grell standing before her beside Ronald Knox who stood closer without his coat on, both regarding her with sly smiles, obviously getting a kick out of her surprise.

"So this is the girl," the blonde male asked, looking back at his mentor. Grell gave a toothy grin as he approached the girl and helped her up.

"This is her," he exclaimed, squishing her in a big hug and twirling her around, "This is the girl who if my best girl friend!" He set her down watching as she stumbled a bit. She was weak from traveling out in this weather and better yet, Sebastian nor the other demon has yet to come after her. He grasped her hand and tugged her forward.

"She'll be come back to headquarters with us," he declared happily. Ronald stuttered a bit but followed behind. He wasn't in the position to question his superior's decision at all so he just followed behind the red clad shinigami and the short human girl. He noted that even with his jacket, she shivered like a leaf, and he didn't even think it was that cold out. Everything they knew about her brought up the headquarter's guard and he supposed having the girl from 'another dimension' brought there would clear up a few things.

Suddenly Grell stopped, causing her to bump into him. She peeked around him and met the gaze of the dark butler, Sebastian. He glared only at the shinigami as if she weren't even there at all. Of course this was the case. After all, she had struck him not too long ago and he was possessive of whose company she was in. Since he had figured out that it had been Grell, he despised when she was around him at all. As far as the demon was concerned, the girl was his property until he saw fit to dispose of her. Or at least when he was ordered to do so.

"Oh Sebby-chan," he yelled, pulling the girl closer to him, arm around her waist to make sure she stayed close. He took delight in the jealous anger that filled the demon's eyes, knowing he was jealous of him, even if because of the girl. That would change eventually. "You came out to play."

Sebastian looked over to the second shinigami who stood behind the pair. He would surely attack if he did. While he can take on both, he was more worried about getting the girl out of the cold. However odd this priority was, he saw that they wouldn't be leaving here without a fight. He caught her gaze and was reminded of the punch he had been given unperturbed. It still angered him but at the moment there was nothing to be done about it.

"I merely came for our guest. Being out here in the cold too long is dangerous for her," he said, putting on a smile that Payton knew was fake, but it made her melt on the inside nonetheless. She shook her head and tried pushing away from the man but he only pushed her back to Ronald who took his own iron hold on the brunette. "Let go," she yelled, throwing a punch at him. He scoffed and dodged it before throwing her over his shoulder, the jolt enough to make her cry out and stop. No point in struggling…until he moved at least. "What do I do, senpai," he asked almost eagerly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the other but when Grell moved once more he brought his attention back to the nuisance in his life. "We have already said that we would take care of her while she is here. Now surrender her now…I would hate to involve her in a fight," Sebastian said, trying to reason. At least when he attacked, he knew the other shinigami won't have the means to attack too. Grell chuckled a bit, "I'm afraid our heads want to meet the girl as well…They believe we would better suit the human," he said smirking devilishly.

Payton face palmed, "You've got to be kidding me…don't I have a say in this?" Ronald blinked a bit and looked at Grell as if to ask him this question. Grell looked back at his subordinate, unsure of this. He certainly had made up the story, after all the only ones allowed at headquarters were shinigami themselves. Wrong move. Sebastian dashed forward and kicked Grell in the back of the head, sending him crashing into the trees some feet away.

"Senpai," Ronald yelled in surprise, backing away from the angry looking demon but soon ran out of land to walk on. The girl had appeared on the outskirts of town, close to a bunch of cliffs. Now he found himself cornered between a long fall and a demon. The girl on his shoulder whimpered and gripped his shirt tightly, hiding her face in him. If it had been any other situation, pride would have filled him and he would have flirted even, but this wasn't the right time for that. He moved so he was cradling her and took the jacket from her, throwing it over his shoulder. He smirked "See you later, then," he said before throwing Payton to the side. Sebastian's eyes widened and he forgot the shinigami as he dove after her.

She tried to scream as she started her rapid descent towards the ground. She found it and let it out as she fell. She closed her eyes, feeling tears come to them only for the wind to wipe them away immediately. 'Is this it,' she thought as gravity did its job and her heart couldn't take it and she slowly blacked out, not feeling the arms that encased her.

Payton's eyes opened a few moments later and she shook. She was…alive? She couldn't move but the body under her did. When she felt herself being pushed away and gripped him tightly, knowing full well who it was mainly by the black fabric she saw in front of her. Sebastian stared down at her, a thin line of blood running down his chin and face. He tried again but she whimpered and suddenly burst into tears holding all the fear she had felt. The demon was at a loss though he knew he had to let the frail human get it out. Slowly he laid a hand on her head and back. He wasn't the comforting type but this type of behavior was best left out here where only the two would know of it.

He felt her get closer and her grip tightened, it even surprised him considering that she had never really shown that much strength physically before. She was wailing and he heard all of it. He had seen her tear up before of course, even shed a few simple tears over silly little things. This, though, was full out crying and desperation. The fall had been too much and he knew any human would respond this way. He was brought out of his musings when she released her hold with one of her hands and reached up to place it on his cheek, mostly hovering before she laid it there. He met her gaze with an annoyed one and what she did next surprised and intrigued him the most.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly before kissing the cheek that wasn't covered. She stood up slowly and walked off from him, most likely to gather herself from his prying eyes. The demon slowly stood, watching her walk away and slowly smirked. Of course a peck on the cheek meant nothing to him, from a human no less, but the main difference was that she wouldn't even do such a thing with her boyfriend. Did she really trust a demon over a human? Or did she think she owed him? Of course she did. She had punched him the last time they had met and then he had saved her.

She owed him big time.

Sebastian arrived with her back in the world and had to run the way to their grandparents and back. When she entered her room and laid down she rubbed at her head, her hands still shaking from what had happened. She couldn't tell anyone and that was the worst thing about it. Turning over she looked up at Sebastian who regarded her with an amused stare. He approached her after she heard the click of her lock and she sat up backing away from him, hitting the wall as she did. She stood though, even as he stepped onto her bed and was only a few feet from her.

He grabbed her chin and she felt her body burn. Both looked to the side seeing her demon standing in the corner, glaring at both. Sebastian turned her attention back to her, seeing the pain in her eyes. What was with these anime people? Of course this one is a demon, no matter this world or his. He didn't care about the laws of the land and he only cared about getting the soul of Ciel. He was bound to him and she was sure that Ciel knew nothing about what really happened, or probably didn't ask.

"You are the most stubborn and irritating female I have ever met," he started, his face inching closer to hers, eyes glowing red. She shook, knowing this had been coming, but never thought he would be brave enough to give his revenge in her world. It was always in his. Marciello was closer to them now and she had never seen him so angry nor so close before. He was an older man but still rather good looking. Sebastian hissed at him in warning, tightening his hold on her chin. Marciello growled and backed up.

Sebastian chuckled in both amusement and victory. "I need to repay you for that punch…and you have to repay me for saving your life." He was inches from her face; she could feel his breath brushing against her lips. Her fangirl mind went haywire at the different scenarios that rushed into her mind, making her blush. But of course none of them would even be close to coming true. This was reality, no matter if he shouldn't be real or not.

"What…do you want," she asked, shakily. The most she could do was test this out and see where he wanted this to go. Would it be a situation where she would constantly be waiting for him to do something? Or would it be something worse?

The smirk that followed her question as well as the tongue that slowly came out to lick along his lips chilled her to her bones. "I want your s-" Suddenly Sebastian was pushed aside and she blinked as Marciello pushed him aside. She had never seen him physically touch someone before. What was more surprising was the way he put himself between her and the standing Sebastian. She worried that the noise would attract someone to come running for her door. That's when she noticed the TV. It was frozen as was the fan. She looked back at the demons who now had a stare off.

She jumped between them and held up her hands "Hey hey! Stop it. We don't ne-ah!" she fell to the floor holding her chest gasping as if not able to breathe. Marciello stared down at her before Sebastian took a step forward.

'I am sick of you being around her. She's mine' the other demon's voice rang through Sebastian's head. Sebastian smirked at him. "Afraid to let her hear your voice? That's weak. Now let her breath or neither of us will have anything to fight over." He gave a fake smile and Marciello did just that. Payton gasped and sobbed a bit before she looked up at both of them.

Suddenly Marciello disappeared in a black cloud and it drove itself into Payton's mouth. She started choking and convulsing on the bed. Sebastian growled deeply as he straddled her and pinned her arms back so she wouldn't hurt herself, or him for that matter. "Get out of her," he yelled at the demon. Payton's eyes started to water and Sebastian, even as a demon himself, couldn't believe that the demon would be cruel enough to let her be conscious through it. Or was this just what 'real' demons were like?

She met his eyes, once more full of fear and tears. He didn't know how much of this she could take. Between falling off a cliff and this, he was certain that her psyche wouldn't hold out much longer. "Leave her alone or she _will_ die," he said one more time. The demon's laughter could be heard from inside the girl's body and she arched up crying out in pain. He fought her to be pinned easily once more, knowing she was slowly being torn apart. He looked down at her and pressed his lips against hers, knowing this would hurt her more than the other demon. He forcefully dragged the other demon out the same way he had gone in and watched as the girl immediately blacked out.

Marciello was gone…for now at least.


	10. Happy 19th Birthday Payton

Life had felt like it had stopped for her. Ever since that night, that entire day even, she didn't really speak much. Sebastian wasn't much help about what had happened but every so often, it felt more like every few minutes to her, he would stop her and look into her eyes. When he left she felt this emptiness that she couldn't explain and she was like a ticking time bomb. Even Claude did the same, as if he noticed something too. But where was her demon? Not that she was complaining but it was odd for him to stop showing up every time the others did.

The girl sighed and softly stroked her cat's fur earning a soft meow from the feline companion. Smiling a little she kissed her head and laid back to go to sleep. A soft breeze brushed her cheeks and she looked up to find Ciel sitting on her bed, the back of his hand brushed against her cheek. She raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, surprised because he was there as well as showing some sort of gentleness to her. Moving over, she patted the bed beside her.

"You can sleep on the bed. Don't worry, the big bad lady isn't going to touch you," she said when she saw him about to object.

The boy sighed a bit and she slowly sat up, reaching over and unbuttoning his jacket then his shirt, leaving them hanging loose but closed. He looked surprised but was used to such treatment. However, he wasn't with her. Sebastian was right. She was acting rather odd, even for herself. After this she handed him a big t-shirt and some tie-string pants and turned away to let him hassle with it himself. Ciel figured it out easily, secretly wondering why things couldn't be this simple with clothing in his own time, before he laid beside the already dozing girl, the cat hissing and jumping down to hide under the nightstand. This was normal, but he found it odd at the same time.

"Payton," he said as his eyes stared at the box with moving pictures.

"hm," she grunted in response. She obviously wanted to go to sleep.

"…Why did you summon a demon?"

Her eyes shot open but she relaxed, realizing that of course Ciel would know about it. Turning over she faced him, and even in the light playing off her face he saw how exhausted she was.

"Why did you," she countered, though both parties knew full well she wasn't ignorant to this knowledge.

"I wanted to live and get revenge."

Hearing it for her own ears, she still chuckled, only thinking of Sasuke when she had brought it up.

"Well…I was young and stupid. I was dealing with things no human should mess with…he came out when I should have gotten a lost soul." She turned back onto her other side now, a soft sigh escaping. "I was too powerful for my own good."

When he was going to question it she waved her hand at him "Go to sleep your highness." Huffing he turned his back to her, closing his eyes as well.

.~.

"Pursey!"

She yelled for hours but to no avail. Tears streaked her face and she threw down the cup of food she had before sitting on the curb and bawling her eyes out. The night before her birthday and her cat has gone missing! Sebastian was jumping around the neighborhood shrouded in his element of darkness in search of the feline he had grown fond of. That and he needed to make sure her emotions stayed in check and this was sending her haywire. It was true that he had stopped Marciello but he hadn't been able to pull him back out. He grit his teeth slightly. Demons like that would wait dormant for situations like this. The thought in mind, he turned and ran back. While he adored cats, the girl's use wasn't gone yet.

Sliding to a stop he saw her push her friend away and ask to be alone. It was chilly out and she was sitting on the curb, face tear-streaked and in her normal pajamas of shorts and a tank top. He walked over and put his jacket around her before sitting down, grabbing her face again.

He was slapped in return, surprising him because he thought the girl was too far gone to even notice.

"Don't touch me," she yelled at him, all the hurt in her voice.

He dropped his hand slowly and resigned to let her behave this way for this once. Of course he understood this, but he knew there were other cats. The girl had been very attached to the animal, for reasons he could understand only by his own example. He watched her pull his jacket close, sobbing a bit more before Nathan pulled back into the driveway, having gone around the block as well. Soon Don did as well, both cat-less. Seeing this Payton stood and walked inside, closing the door to her room, a soft click of a lock heard loud and clear.

Nathan tried going in but she begged to be alone. They knew she didn't need to be but Sebastian saw how she would most likely always push away comfort in these times.

This happened close to midnight. Happy 19th Birthday, Payton.

.~.

In the morning, Nathan, Sarah, Sebastian, and Grell, who had arrived in the middle of the night, sat in the kitchen, eating a breakfast of pancakes Nathan had prepared for his girlfriend's birthday. The light was on in her room and she was moving around, showing that she was awake. Soon she exited walking through the kitchen to get to her mom's room to brush her teeth, seeing that she had left her toothbrush in there.

"Hey! Happy Birthd-" Nathan tried but was cut off immediately.

"No. Stop. There's nothing happy about today." The coldness made both her friends shrink and look at each other. Sebastian smirked slightly in amusement and Grell blinked a few times before doing the same.

She walked outside to go to her class and saw that her car had been painted up on the windows with Akatsuki clouds and red and white streamers. The back said the words "Akatsuki Member" and the front "birthday girl". All this was blind to her, even as Don asked to take a picture with her in it. She just got in the car, waited for him to finish the pictures on his phone and drove off. Maybe she was being too harsh, it wasn't their fault, but this cat was her baby. She was really the only being that brought her happiness.

Then again…she wasn't allowed to be happy, was she?

.~.

Payton drove up and parked the car, just wanting to go in and lay down. That is, until Nathan got into the car, the demon and shinigami getting in the back as well.

"Drive. Let's go to the mall," Nathan said, sounding adamant about it.

Payton leaned her head back and looked as if she was going to cry. "Please…I don't care what you have waiting for me in there, I just want to go lay down."

"Then let me drive," he offered.

"If I get out of this car, I'm going inside. If you try to stop me, I'll hurt you."

The girl wasn't stupid, that was for sure. Sebastian slowly leaned forward and turned the engine back on. "Drive."

She huffed and turned her music back on, blaring it as she peeled out off of the curb, sending most of them slamming against their seats. The girl wasn't happy and Nathan looked guilty. Sebastian wondered what it would take for her to get over the cat if she didn't turn up.

Pulling up into the mall parking lot she put it in park and Nathan started getting out. The brunette didn't budge at all. He slowly closed the door and looked at her with question. "Come on Payton. Let's go in and look around for a while." He didn't know how long the people at the house would need to set up and he didn't want her just sitting in the car.

"Nathan…I really don't want to go in. I look and feel like shit and I am exhausted to every part of my being," she responded softly as she closed her eyes. "Besides I already know what's waiting."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nathan got a devious smile. Payton raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "You're not even being inconspicuous about it…"

He shrugged "I don't have anything to hide. They just didn't want you at the house and I don't think you needed to be there locked up in your room."

Sebastian and Grell glanced at each other. Both men were finally impressed with the silent boy as he had gotten her to lighten up a little and be herself as she tried to get him to admit to the surprise party waiting for her. They sat back and watched it before suddenly Grell grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him out of the car, making both teens blink in surprise. "I just remembered that I needed a new t-shirt!" It was a weak excuse but he was pulling the demon behind him before any of them could question it. As soon as they were away Sebastian snapped his arm away, giving Grell a demonic glared, Grell shivering in excitement when he saw it. But this wasn't their world to fight in and he didn't want to be on the bad side of the demon much longer. Of course they were natural enemies, and of course the last time they met, his subordinate had thrown the girl off a cliff, but he needed a good basis with him for when they were in the odd world.

"Did you get her anything," Grell questioned as they entered.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "We've been busy with the set up and I've been searching for her cat so no," he answered grudgingly to him, hating that he had to even talk to him in a civil manner. Maybe next time he should throw him off a cliff…

"Then let's shop until we both find something…and quick! Last time Nathan heard anything they were going to be about thirty minutes."

Despite everything, Sebastian knew the redhead was right. He wouldn't admit it out loud, nothing that would give that idiot a chance to feel smug, though. He turned and walked down to a store he had been taken to before with the girl. Grell did the same and in less than 20 minutes, no messing around here, they both had their gifts and pocketed them before walking back to the car, Grell holding a red dress shirt to cover for his alibi.

Payton started driving home when her phone went off. She unplugged it and put it to her ear, listening for a few minutes before he face lit up. "I'm on my way." She put the phone down and started speeding a bit down the road she was on. "They found Pursey!"

She pulled up to the house and shot out of the car, Leaving Nathan to get her purse and other things as she ran into the house. She surprised everyone that it took them a moment before one yelled "Surprise!" and the others followed.

Payton shot past them, as if none of them had been there and went into her mother's room dropping to her stomach and moving boxes aside. Low and behold, her cat's meow met her ears and she pulled her out gently, holding her close. She kissed the cat's head a few times, crying literal tears of joy. She brought the cat out and walked to her room to set her down, knowing her skittish friend would claw her to death over the people in there.

Payton's attitude turned around and she enjoyed the rest of her party. But…later that night she runs out of her room and past everyone. Sebastian blinked a few times as he had been in her room, unknowingly to everyone else of course. He walked over to the wall between her room and her moms to listen.

"Mom, Pursey has a wound on her leg and it looks bad," He heard her say and immediately turned to look at the animal. It meowed at him as he bent down and sure enough there was an open wound on the feline's right leg. He tenderly lifted the leg up, earning a scratch from the animal that he ignored. He saw a growth and wasn't quite sure what it meant. He stood hearing Payton come back in and push him aside to hold her cat, once again in tears. He bent down and pulled both cat and human into a tight hold, Payton blinking at the out of character act. Was this what her world did to them? Would she end up doing the same when in theirs?

He softly whispered in her ear, "You need to calm your emotions, Payton. I couldn't take him out of you as I would have liked to. I couldn't without either killing you or making you go through the worst pain of your life times ten. He's still in you and he will act on these emotions to trick you into a deal…you're not alone, little human. Share this grief with someone besides yourself."

He felt her turn and cry into him, gripping his shirt tightly. He sighed softly. He hadn't meant _him_ but he dealt with it all the same. What was it that made her trust him enough to do this sort of thing with him but wouldn't even let Nathan, her own boyfriend, hold her after their wreck? He needed to establish that he was still a demon and that he was only stuck here by chance. For now, though, he couldn't do that, for he too was worried for the cat with sweet eyes and soft fur.

She heard someone coming and turned as if she had been petting at the cat the whole time. He went and sat on the desk chair as if he had been sitting there the whole time. Her mom entered the room, looking disheveled but worried as well. It was decided and they took the cat to the emergency vet.

Her cat had cancer.

Happy 19th Birthday Payton.

.~.

She stared at her computer screen at the emptiness from the people she thought she could count on as friends. She was hurting and needed comfort so why were they saying that she was only attention seeking? Wasn't that the point? When one is hurt, isn't it natural to seek comfort from people they call friends?

Tears filled her eyes. Her world felt like it was crashing and she couldn't breathe. Standing she made her way over to the match box not to light the candle…but to light her skin. She hissed in pain but took it, she deserved it anyways. She looked over at her healing cat, but could see the tumor growing back fast. This cat was the only person that needed her, really. She was as good as dead though and Payton didn't want to be around for that. She didn't want to be around for any of this bull crap her friends were putting her through.

Slowly she gripped the pocket knife out of the drawer she kept it in. Would this really be it? Slowly she typed the words 'Good bye…for good' on the screen and posted it. She sat back and laid on her side staring at the open knife in front of her. Soon her computer was set off with notifications. She didn't look at them, nothing would change her mind. She brought it closer and closer to her until she felt it prick her skin.

A gloved hand covered hers and took the knife forcefully from her. She looked up into the glaring eyes of the demon butler in front of her but her brown eyes were wet and shiny from tears that hadn't stopped flowing. He knelt down beside the bed and grabbed her face.

"See what you're making her do and feel? Get out of her. Now," he ordered, gripping the girl's face tightly. A dark chuckle filled his head and her eyes widened as she heard it as well. He…really was inside of her! Sebastian turned and shut the noisy laptop before he locked the door. He walked over to her and pinned her to the bed.

"I'm sorry but I need to get him out of you," he said as she tried to fight with no avail. He didn't care too much about hurting her, but killing her was another thing. They needed her here. It wasn't as if he couldn't figure things out, but having a place to stay and hide out was a bonus.

"No stop." She begged thrashing under him, her wrist hurting with each movement. He noted the burn marks on her skin before growling softly, forcing her to still. "y-you can't do it here…someone will hear me scream!"

He had thought of this…would it be worth people breaking the door down just to see her unconscious or screaming as he had her pinned to the bed? With this in mind he sat up still straddling her so she couldn't move away. "The moment you're in my world…or the moment we are alone away from everyone…I will get him out of you by force."

She whimpered as she saw his hand come towards her again but only felt the caress of her cheek. "Until then…fight it with all you can. I may not always be just in time," he spoke with practiced gentleness. Humans usually went insane after dealing with demons, that's why they always tried to work fast to complete the bargain so the purity of the contract and soul would stay there for the meal. He needed to keep her calm and watch her more closely, knowing if the girl went through with it, she would do it right. He would have to be uncharacteristically kind and gentle with her until she put her mind together. This would slowly get at him forever, but she couldn't kill herself. She just couldn't.


	11. Removing the Filth

There wasn't much to it, really. She stared ahead at the window that had been jammed shut so she wouldn't jump out of it. Weren't they on the ground floor anyways? Did they really think she would try for her life all the time? No. she was stable for now, had been for a while. Sighing softly she looked back down at the book that had been provided for her. It was interesting, a book on women of this time, or possibly an etiquette book even. There was nothing the brunette could do but wait for the butler to return as he said he would.

Thinking of this, knowing what he was going to do when he did return…she chose not to think about for the time being. The sun slowly started to set and she figured they would be wrapping up for the day. Having gotten tired of the book she had let out the cat that Sebastian had been harboring this time and it purred softly as she curled around it, dozing softly. Holding this cat, she thought of her own, only seeing the tumors that were growing so fast again. She pushed this thought out of her head as she moved to lay on her back.

Staring at the ceiling, she mulled over what he would do and what would happen. It chilled her to her bones, knowing that this would hurt more than anything she had been through, even in the hospital. She shook a little and pulled the blankets up over herself more, watching as the cat jumped off the bed then back into the cupboard.

The door opened and closed and she looked over at Sebastian who regarded her with an emotionless stare for a few moments before approaching her.

"Get up. It's time to do this," he said in the same gentle voice he had been sporting since that night.

She looked away but did as told. After she stood a jacket fell over her. It was a long women's jacket, black as Sebastian's but it covered her completely. He walked over to the window and opened it with ease as if he had never smashed in the sides of it and picked the girl up. She quickly found that they had not been on the ground level at all.

No sooner had the demon's feet touched the ground than did he take off again. Inside, she was burning. At first she thought it was the normal problems, until it started to spread from head to toe. The girl held her hand over her mouth whimpering and tearing up. She heard the man holding her hiss, almost literally hiss and he ran faster as he spoke.

"He knows what I'm doing…he knows that once I pull him out, he will be sent right back to your world, seeing as he has never been able to cross into the world before. You will have to deal with the pain and fight it," he said, not too caring if he had lost his gentle voice. He wasn't a gentle person, especially not when another demon was on his territory.

They reached a clearing in the middle of the woods. He had tested this area a few times and found that sound wouldn't carry all the way back. He wasn't going to force her to hold in the upcoming pain. Walking over to a stone he himself had cut in half and made smooth, he laid first a blanket and pillow, then the girl.

"Don't panic. That will only make this worse," he said as he slowly pulled the rope into her view. He could have smirked seeing her eyes widen and the blush form on her cheeks, only able to imagine what sort of 'fangirl' thoughts were going through her head. He didn't, though, given the seriousness of the situation.

He took a step forward and she fisted her hands, looking nothing but terrified. He hadn't mentioned that she would be tied down! Sure she knew he had no interest in her at all, it had to be that way, but he was still a man and upon seeing the rope she couldn't support that opinion anymore. He jumped over her and she grunted feeling the wind leave her lungs suddenly. He had no time for her silly fantasies at the moment…but maybe afterwards he would have a little fun scaring the girl. He smirked slightly but kept it hidden from her.

A cry left her lips and he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as he finished tying the last piece of the rope to her legs. Cursing, Sebastian grabbed her face in both his hands after pulling off his gloves. His eyes glowed the reddish hue of the demon he was as he saw hers start to do the same. Of course, though, those eyes weren't hers.

"Let her go or I'll kill her," the masculine voice growled out through Payton's open mouth. What bothered Sebastian the most, surprisingly, was that Marciello wouldn't let the girl just fade behind…no…he kept her conscious to witness it all.

"You kill her while you're in her body, you'll only trap yourself forever," he countered easily before directing his speech to the girl. "Payton, you're going to have to fight him back yourself…I can't get him out while he's the one in control."

A laugh erupted. "You think she's strong enough to fight me back? I made sure she wouldn't be." Payton cried out now, her body arching up into Sebastian who pushed it back down with one hand. He glared down at her, though not even at her really, more at the being inside of her.

"You underestimate humans, Marciello," he chuckled this time, "While they are weak and easy to control, some aren't as such. As my young master, as her, they both are the exceptions of how cunning, strong, and brave humans get in the face of adversity and trials. You are the only reason she is weak, the only reason she even resorted to self harm. You are the weak one. Not her."

He couldn't tell if that had been more of a taunt for the other world demon or a pep talk to get Payton fighting. What confused him more was that he could tell that he meant it either way. Regardless, he proved to anger the demon further and Payton scream this time, starting to thrash against the restraints. He grabbed both her wrists this time.

"Fight it now!"

The girl grunted with the effort and he could only watch the internal struggle, the pain, the tears that leaked down, the convulsions, the finally, she went limp panting hard. A line of drool escaped the side of her mouth and she looked exhausted. But she had won for now.

He gently wiped away the drool and offered a smile. "Good job…but now I have to extract him." She slowly met his eyes and she slowly nodded. He smirked seeing that the girl had finally understood that what he was doing would be better for her.

He reached into his pocket and stood up as he pulling out a piece of black charcoal. He started by pulling the hair from her face and told her to close her eyes. He had seen this done by spiritualists and even shinigami, but he never thought he would have reason to do it himself. He was as gentle as possible but quick as well, causing the charcoal to cut into her skin at some moments as he drew the incantations on her and then on the rock leading all the way to the ground. That was only the arms, legs, and head. Reaching over, he pulled the jacket apart to reveal her shirt and shorts and his hand laid on her stomach.

"What are you doing," she asked slowly. He was surprised she could even speak at the moment. He was right, she was rather strong.

"I apologize, but you have to be unclothed for this," he said. He watched her face flush a bright red and he continued "I can assure you that you have nothing I haven't seen before. I will leave your undergarments on, they won't get in the way but the other clothing has to come off."

She clenched her eyes shut and let out a chocked sob. He thought for a moment that she would back out or try to talk him out of it but she turned her head away with a nod. Payton knew this had to be done, no matter how embarrassing it was. She now understood why he had given her such a long coat. She heard the ripping of fabric and felt the coolness of the night air hit her exposed body and she shook, letting the tears fall out.

He finished the line of drawings and incantations before he hovered his hands over her heart and stomach. He felt his right hand burn, the contract glowing softly; pulsing as if knowing what was going to happen. After all, this will take a toll off of him as well. Hearing a whimper he met the eyes of the girl he had exposed, tied down, and would soon be causing a lot of pain.

"…when this is over, I will let you take a picture of us together," he said, offering something for her to look forward to, to fight for. He saw the knowledgeable but thankful gleam in her eyes and knew she understood what he was doing.

She closed her eyes and he started focusing his energy into the two major marks over her heart and navel. Her body started glowing as the contract on his hand was. She was breathless. So much so that he had to remind her to breath. The mark on her heart was only there for him to keep control of it, knowing how weak the organ was already for her.

Then it began. Marciello began to fight back.

A scream ripped from her throat and she arched from the stone, almost touching his hands. He kept his eyes closed, focusing only on his task, blocking out her cries and screams. He felt the burn from the other demon, the fight from him and they began a battle, the girl's body the battle field. Every so often, her demon would try to shut down an organ but he stopped him every time. Her head flew back and would have hit the stone if not for the pillow there. The anime demon had thought this through.

He never saw it coming, her hand had gotten free and he lost concentration as he tried to stop it. Another gloved hand gripped her wrist and forced her down. He met the eyes of his other demon enemy, Claude, but the emotionless demon was focusing his attention to retying her wrist and moving to retighten her legs as well. He moved back to her head and held her face in between his hands, making her meet his gaze. Sebastian, for once, was thankful for the other demon. For now, they would work together to rid this menace from her.

Sebastian returned to the other demon, who he had been keeping at bay poorly with half of his focus. He started to sweat a little as he put all his force onto it in a final sweep. He felt her heart start to slow and he spoke "Focus on keeping her heart strong," he commanded, his voice straining. This demon was stronger than anything he had fought before. Claude didn't take his eyes from the girl's as he pressed his own energy into her and both felt her heart speed back up.

And it was done. It was so sudden that both parties almost flooded too much into the girl but they stopped when they saw the black smoke come from her mouth and disappear. Marciello was back in her world, where he belonged. He wouldn't dare go into her again. Sebastian grabbed a rag and wet it with water he had brought and began washing the charcoal from her body. Claude stepped back to watch before undoing her restraints after Sebastian had closed the jacket around her tightly. She was barely conscious, a surprising feat considering how much demonic energy had been invading her. Sebastian picked her up quickly when he saw Claude about to do the same.

They went their separate ways.

.-.

When you care for someone, you want them to succeed in life. Payton saw that Nathan wasn't going anywhere near where he wanted to in life living down here, where he only stayed just for her. She saw him party and drink and worried he was going to get into drugs. She grit her teeth when he came in with two stolen street signs, from a place where she knew they had cameras. She knew what she had to do…and it would hurt both of them.

"Are you sure," Grell questioned as he idly braided at the girl's hair out of boredom. "I know you really care about him and I'm sure he loves you."

She closed her eyes as she stared at her phone in her hands. "You know I don't believe in love."

"that doesn't matter. I think you're just trying to get rid of him so you have more of a chance with Sebby." He pouted at her. She rolled her eyes at him "You know that's not what I'm doing. I just…think he would be better off without me…moving back to Ohio where his dad can give him a better life."

He pulled her by her braid, she luckily didn't have a tender head, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey now. Could it be that you want me to step in instead? I'm normally not into girls, but you're a different type of woman..just need more red."

Payton pulled away but he brought her back to him, rubbing his cheek against hers making her laugh softly. She would have asked but she decided to just assume he had been joking. She never really knew with Grell anymore.

The following night she brought Nathan into her room. A few moments later he exited and went out of the house, driving off. Payton exited, tears streaking her face. "Can you call him to make sure he's ok?" "His phone is still here."

Payton held her head, cursing before she turned and punched the nearest wall to her. Grell blinked a little bit as he stood, Sebastian suddenly appearing in the room as well, though no one but the two noticed. Sarah held Payton's hand but the brunette pulled away. The two other-world beings ventured closer in case they were needed.

Then she was down. Sebastian leapt forward but didn't catch her in time as she slammed her head into the door frame. She was out for a few good seconds. Sarah leaned over her, Daniel ready to drive to hospital. Payton waved them away as she sat up holding the back of her head, checking to see if she was bleeding or had a bump.

The night went on slowly and Payton feared the worse. She knew she had done the right thing though…he would go back to Ohio most likely and continue on with his life and better it. She held the pillow in her arms closer, feeling a tingle on the back of her neck. She didn't have to look up to know why. Just because he was out, doesn't mean Marciello would stop coming around.

"He seems rather happy," Sebastian stated. He, Grell, and her were sitting in her room really just sitting in silence.

Grell looked up from the puzzle in his hands, trying to figure out how the metal ball could even come out of the round cage to stare at the other demon as well. He gave him a nasty stare too. Grell didn't like the other demon very much, no matter how handsome he was. He was nothing compared to his Sebastian.

"Of course he is…he hated me dating Nathan…any boyfriend at that," she mumbled sourly. She picked up the coffee she was drinking. Tonight she had brandy in it, to help relax her and get her to sleep easier since she was really worried about Nathan.

Sebastian smirked a bit and suddenly her demon was gone with an evil glare. He didn't like sticking around long anymore, that she was thankful for.

.-.

She had expected it really, Nathan leaving…she just didn't think it would be so soon. She stared at her feet letting a tear escape since everyone but her had been able to say good bye to Nathan and even go with him to see him off on his plane. Everyone but her and that freaking hurt. She had had prior engagements, school getting in the way yet again. She didn't care about missing class, she wanted to see him off.

She was locked in her room messing with a drawing on her bed. She curled around the sketch pad and felt really empty. A familiar breeze passed over her cheek and she looked up to see who entered her world this time. Sebastian, of course. He has been coming around more often, they all have. Was it just to keep her insane? Probably.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I'm getting real sick of disappearing from my world…probably as much as you are sick of us always appearing." He looked over at her and frowned when she hadn't even looked up from her drawing. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. It was close to thanksgiving and he was already gone. She closed her sketch book and placed her hands over her face.

He felt like something was off, and not just about the boy leaving. He sat up and turned to face her and saw the tears flowing down. "What is it," he questioned, eyes darting around for her demon. Would the real world entity really be stupid enough to try entering her again? "Answer me."

The demon was confused. Marciello was nowhere near them so why did she have the same look around her as when she had first tried to take her life? His eyes widened and he was beside her in an instance, pulling her close and throwing the bottle of medication to the side. It still rattled. She hadn't even opened it.

"You stupid, weak human," he growled out at her. His eyes were glowing red with anger at how selfish the girl was being. There were still people that needed her, what if she was the key to stopping this whole thing? If she died, they could be stuck here forever. "What are you thinking?!"

She flinched into him, gripping the front of his jacket tightly. She couldn't look up at him, not right now. He tightened his grip on her upper arms and forced away from the safety of his chest before grabbing her face tightly, forcing her to look at him. "Well," he questioned, the force in his voice.

"..I just…want to die….there is no point in living," she answered in a cracking voice. He gave her a long stare. "Why?" This little ignorant human was still very useful to him and to his young master. If there was any chance for him to use his centuries worth of knowledge to pull her mind back to a stable state, then he was the one to do it.

"You've lived a long time…tell me the worth of living."

He blinked a few times. He had expected maybe the boy's leaving being the reason, but then again he knew she was stupid like other women he knew. Perhaps…it went back to the loneliness she had voiced to many people around her, but they would only ignore her and turn away.

"You have to find the worth in living…I can't tell you," he responded, a little more gentle this time. For now he hit a pressure point and she fell limp into him, unconscious. He moved her under the covers and turned the light off.

What was happening to her, this strong, female human that had battled and dealt with countless anime beings in her own world?


	12. Dancing the Tears Away

Payton opened her eyes once more and couldn't believe she was still alive. She couldn't move and she noted that arms were incased around her. The knife she had been holding hours before was on the floor and she heard someone grunt behind her. She glanced back, her eyes as dead as she felt. The wine, champagne, beer, and crown from last night's New Year's party was hitting her. Though, it was only her, her mom, and Don…and only because her mother had walked in on the act. It had been a distraction and nothing more. She saw Grell staring back at her coldly. It made her cringe.

"…why," he asked her seriously. Her eyes widened a bit. She had never seen Grell serious and the look he was giving her made her skin crawl, "your life is precious. Why?!"

His arms tightened around her and she whimpered. After a moment he let her go and sat up abruptly, back to her as he put his glasses on. "I am a death reaper. I've dealt with suicides, murders, everything. If anyone knows how fragile and important life is, it would be me." He looked back at her over his shoulder and she was staring back at him, her brown eyes still dead and lightless. He grit his teeth and climbed over her, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Listen to me carefully, Payton," he said slowly. Payton was frightened. This wasn't Grell, was it? Was the flamboyancy really just an act? "If I ever find out that you tried again…i will do something that will make you regret it. Sebby-chan nor the spider demon can do anything to stop me. I think you need better friends, another man, and to get on with your life. Those far away people mean nothing to you, not after that. Don't make me have to step in as that 'other man' because that's not a lady's job…got it?"

Slowly she nodded at him and he smiled a toothy grin and kissed her forehead as if a good friend again and all was forgotten. "Let's have a good girl day! Your new friends are coming over right? I know what you should wear!" he sat up, taking her with him and she just let him dress her in whatever. It was true, she had some newer friends coming over. When there they jumped into her arms and one was crying, having seen that note she had left online.

Her eyes sparked but she wasn't ready to come back to life just yet.

Walking into her room, Payton didn't know why she felt something was going to go wrong. She looked over to her bed and sighed softly as she crawled onto it, pulling her laptop closer to her as she did. Logging on, she suddenly felt her cat jump up beside her and meow in her face. Her paw swatted at the computer and Payton smiled softly as she let the computer fall onto the bed to let her sick cat cuddle on her lap. She had been puking for a few days, yellow at that. Payton feared the worse if she did it again.

It was a few hours later when Pursey suddenly hissed and jumped down. Payton followed after when she heard wheezing and got a towel quickly. Pursey vomited...it was yellow again. The lump in Payton's throat grew bigger when she realized that the research was correct...her organs were shutting down...her baby girl was suffering. She hugged her precious feline close and she purred happily. Looking into the gorgeous yellow and green eyes of the feline she had spent the past 8 years of her life with, the one that got her through bad times and made her smile when no one could, she could only see an abundance of life...but she knew the pain was there.

She picked up her phone and called her mother. She was 19 years old, but she needed her mother at the moment. The tears fell as she told her mom about her research and about the vomit and her mom slowly cleared her throat.

"Payton...it may be time to put her down...this is your decision and yours alone." Payton's breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to kill her cat, but she didn't want her to suffer. She answered a soft yes and her mom prepared for the drive home. She sobbed as she stumbled to Sarah's room and opened the door. Sarah was already asleep but she called softly.

"Sarah...If you want to say goodbye...you should do it now...," she said once Sarah understood what was going on. Sarah jumped from the bed and followed Payton into her room. A few moments later, Mariah showed up at her house, having been texted about it. Tears and pictures and memories were shared as they pet and loved on Pursey who was oblivious. Payton didn't care what was going on around her, she didn't care if her demon was there, she didn't care if one of the Kuroshitsuji characters were there either. She cradled her cat close as they drove to the vet.

Turns out, Sebastian showed up once they got to the vet. He had a stern face once he heard what was happening. He watched the girl with narrowed eyes, hatred fuming from him. Then he realized that even though he knew she would be killing the feline, that he looked at the cat and saw the suffering. He pet the cat quietly as Payton removed the collars as the vet left the room. He watched her, looking at how calm she looked. His anger boiled seeing this. Didn't she love this cat? The vet came back in and took the cat for the IV and Payton slowly looked down at the collars in her hands. He was going to make a snide remark when she suddenly cried out and slid to the floor clutching the collar close and sobbing to her hearts content. He realized then that while he was feeling for his favorite animal, she was feeling for her best friend. He bent in front of her with a tissue and wiped at her eyes. The brown eyes that looked back at him stunned the demon. The demon who had seen many women cry, seen women beg for their lives, seen the light leave their eyes as well, was astonished to see how much grief shone in the usually strong girl. She never cried like this...it was clear everyone in the room was as astonished as he was.

After a moment they moved her to the chair and she chuckled a sad chuckle when she heard her cat meowing from across the clinic. It had always been like that. The cat was brought back in and her mom signed the papers. They moved to give the cat to the mother but she shook her head and pointed to her daughter. Payton took her cat and they left to give them as much time as they needed for goodbyes. Pictures were taken as well as a video. Payton was a waterfall of silent tears as her cat looked up at her and raised a paw to pat at the water coming down her face. She meowed and purred rubbing against her and Payton smiled, telling Pursey it will be ok and that she will be happier.

Then the time came. Payton moved to the table and refused to be moved from her cat's side. Suddenly, Pursey hissed at the vet and clawed at her hand. The room lightened as laughter sounded, though the vet looked peeved as she left for a muzzle. "A fighter to the end, eh baby girl," Sebastian heard Payton say. He stepped closer to help hold her but Payton tensed up and looked at him, pleadingly. He was once again stunned but understood as he stood back. This was her cat, her murder, her burden, she would be with her cat alone to the very end. He now gained respect back for her loyalty.

Payton's hands shook as she felt her cat relax on the table and then felt her stop breathing, then finally her heart stop. Everything around her paused as she almost didn't believe it. The vet checked the cat's pulse and whispered "she's gone."

Payton scream, startling all of them. She fell to the floor and the vets quietly left the room. Her mom dropped to the floor beside her and cried loudly too, but no one like Payton. Sarah and Mariah and Don looked stunned by the display. Not from the mother, but the daughter. The girl who fought daily not to show tears and emotion, everything was vulnerable about her in this moment and it made them start to cry too. Sebastian stepped back his eyes widened as he realized his anger was for naught. Of course this hurt the girl like no tomorrow. Of course she only did this so the animal could find peace. He stepped forward and wiped at her face again, offering the mother tissues as well.

After the last picture was taken by Payton's request, they left and buried the cat. Payton cried all night long, holding the jingling collar close to her as Sebastian stayed quiet and stroked at her hair to try and sooth her. For weeks she blamed herself. For weeks she had to be reassured that she didn't murder the cat before her time. For weeks she was a walking zombie and noted that she was starting to fail school.

It was the beginning of the year...and she had already lost the one thing that made her happy.

A few weeks passed, though, and a smile returned to her face for a while. Currently Payton and three of her friends, Paige, Mariah, and Sarah, were getting driving to Mini-Akon. They had an extra meet them there, in the form of Grell. He had a stunned look on his face, seeing those dressed in costume and how everyone seemed to look at him as if he was one of those that had been in costume as well. He relaxed, deciding to play that part. A burning feeling went up his spine and he looked back at Marciello who burned with rage that the reaper was back and so close to the girl. He winked at the demon and turned his focus back to the girl taking pictures.

About mid way through, Grell pulled Payton aside, leaving Sarah with Paige and Mariah. She blinked at him in confusion. "Your demon is causing a stir within you. I can even see that." She blinked once more and sighed, looking down at her camera.

"I can get rid of him…but that could cause troubles for me either way…I'll be fine."

"Or we could try to make sure we disappear…" Grell crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip in a pout. "It's obvious that it'll help."

She slowly nodded and would have said more, but some cosplayers wanted more pictures of them.

After a long time, Payton was finally ready to get another animal. Seeing, though, that she just wasn't ready for another cat, she settled on a one-eyed pug that she named Gabbi. She was failing school, failing socially, and almost failing at her job. She was lonely and her conditions were getting worse. Her mother finally settled that she needed some kind of animal to bring her back up.

The first time the Kuroshitsuji gang met Gabbi was on the night of Sarah's formal, Payton's last one to go to. She scratched at Gabbi's back as she played with her. She was the first one up after a long night of tossing and turning. She had to take her and Sarah to get their hair done in an hour or two and she was passing it by trying to get rid of the images from her dreams. Sebastian was looking at the sight with disgust, Grell with amusement, and Ciel was on the floor beside her, trying not to look too interested in the puppy. They all could tell that she was happier with another animal.

Claude and Alois joined them at the hair salon where Payton flitted around dolling on Sarah and keeping a big smile on her face. The demons saw the tired look in her eyes and how pale she was. She was being drained again and they really could only watch it happen. Alois sat beside Ciel, conversing, or trying to, about the events in front of them. Grell was trying to flirt with Sebastian who ignored him and Claude was watching Payton closely. All in all, things were…rather normal.

For being not about Payton, and probably biased being put there, Sebastian couldn't help his smirk when Payton was done. She wore a simple gold and black short dress, an updo with a waterfall of curls in the back, and darker make-up that pulled it together. Sarah was a glorious sight as well, a vision in a beautiful mermaid dress that flowed out behind her and tied in a corset, one Payton found for her, beautiful curls with tiara in her hair, and great make-up as well. Daniel tried not to make it obvious, but it was obvious that he enjoyed what he saw. Too bad Sarah wouldn't let him date her again, seeing that she was planning on leaving right after graduation.

The group went to the formal where Payton went camera happy for everyone, using almost two memory cards. They watched them drive off from the office and Grell smirked. "Shouldn't we follow?"

"If we all went, it would be too obvious," Claude pointed out, his eyes still on the road.

Alois leaned against his demon and nodded, "Maybe the butlers should go…after all they are already dressed."

Despite everything, Ciel had to agree with the blond and nodded. He ordered Sebastian to go to the formal and Alois ordered Claude to do the same. Grell went with them, because he didn't want to miss any fun, as he explained.

Payton noted that they had extra people there and she sighed. She was taking a break after walking around taking pictures and the food was done as well as a few other things. Grell suddenly chuckled making Payton and the other two look up at him.

"I do remember the first time we met," he said to her. "It was your own Senior formal…when you were with Nathan and a vision in purple."

She blinked a few times as she thought back to that year, the year with Sasuke and his team. It felt so long ago and she found herself smiling a found smile. "You're right. I met Sebastian the first time through a picture on a camera then in person when he threatened to change me…and then Pursey…saved me from that."

She slouched a bit. She had found pictures of her cat on the memory card she was using and she had already been crying over it. Sebastian handed her a water and chuckled.

"No one knew I was there nor could see me. The white haired one made it a point to poke fun at me…then that elf…no that 'demon' stopped us on the way home one day." He chuckled. When Sesshomaru had come back the next time, he and Sebastian had a bickering over demons and elves, Sebastian only doing it to pass the time.

"You're not wearing the ring." Claude said suddenly. Both he and Sebastian looked at her hand then at her.

She looked sheepish and shook her head. "I don't wear rings too often…in fact, almost everything I was given during that time I have in a box in my room, safe and sound…I don't like thinking about it and I don't think having it on or around me would help."

Sebastian frowned a bit. "Those rings served to protect you from the demonic aura that we saw around you and from any…other demon that may come along."

Payton blinked a few times. Maybe her not using these things was the reason they came back. But she couldn't just wear or have them around her for the rest of her life. She rubbed her head and looked up as Sarah walked over. "Payton they are about to start the music!" Sarah was cheerful about tonight and was oblivious to how down and out and hurt Payton was, but Payton smiled and stood up.

Payton took pictures and didn't dance much, after all her goal was the make memories for Sarah during this last few times she would be around her. She pushed the thought aside and went and put her camera up before returning to just watch everyone slow dance. She smiled softly and her mind drifted to Nathan. Her heart hurt when she thought of it, but she knew she had done the right thing. She felt her heart cringe though. Looking at everyone dancing, some friends just doing it together, Sarah with other friends whom she did not like at all, and then others in relationships, she felt alone. Totally and fully alone. She looked out the window and saw that no one was outside. She walked around and took in the night air. The location was rather nice but not her favorite place. She heard the soft music inside as another slow song came on and she chuckled at how bad the music compilation was.

She went to sit down when a hand encased hers and pulled her close. She looked up and saw Sebastian smirking down at her in amusement. She blushed softly but he easily started moving her around until they were in a proper dancing form and she just followed his movements. "As always, your skills in dance amaze me." She shook her head and smiled a bit, remaining silent as she danced with him. There was a simple silence between them as they shared the friendly dance. When the song ended he bowed and walked off to let her have her alone time.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I have been busy and also dodging this chapter because of its content. Losing my cat was a hard thing for me and writing it for the sake of a part of a story kind of pushed me away. **

**As things are, I think this story has two chapters left. Sorry it's so short, but I kind of want to move on. Who knows what I'll send her through hehe**


	13. What to do?

Things settled down in her life. Today she did something she thought she would never do in years. She got a message from Ava..she had gone to her house…she reconciled. Just like that Payton had someone back in her life she had truly missed. If only she could get everyone back as well. While she was sitting there in Ava's house, things got a little awkward as the subject of their time in high school came up. Ava scratched her dog's belly as they fell into silence. Payton fidgeted slightly, both probably remembering the anime characters from their sophomore and junior years together. Ava certainly had a look of wanting to ask something so Payton softly urged her to ask.

The redhead looked up at her and sighed, "What ever happened…with that sort of thing?"

Payton considered everything. Like if Ava would really believe everything that had gone down her senior year and everything happening now. She opted to just tell her, in summary of course, what had happened.

Of course, Ava looked skeptical. Her eyes darted around a moment as if looking for someone that was there or could be there.

"They aren't here right now. They tend to go back and forth more often…," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up slightly.

"It's really hard to believe...I mean I remember there was something on the news about a house turning up that was populated one day and abandoned the next and about faulty school records showing people that were never there…but everything else?"

Payton sighed and looked down at her shirt before she pulled out the two rings she had mentioned in the story she had spoken. She wanted to test out what they had told her about the reason they gave them to her. So far, it didn't really work too well.

Ava blinked and looked back at her. "Then again…we did battle the Akatsuki…"

As she drove to Mari's house from the gym, Sebastian was staring at her. He was in workout clothes as well, not that he really needed to work out, he just wanted a reason to get some steam off. Finally she sighed in annoyance.

"What is it, Michaelis," she questioned as she focused on the traffic.

"You are being rather social lately. It's simply interesting."

"Look. I knew her from when this whole mess started and it's nice to have someone close by that understands what everything is."

"What about Sarah?"

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips, "She may know, but she has all but forgotten about me. She's too focused on herself right now."

The thought was enough to damper her spirits but she perked a little. "Besides, the only reason I'm going to meet with this Chris person is because I don't want to go alone to Akon. Getting along with Mari again is a plus, but I might as well meet this guy before we are stuck in a room together for a full weekend."

He looked at her once again. "This 'guy' is a girl. Why are humans so difficult?"

"It's called being transgender. Just be nice if you go in, and try your hardest to refer to him as a 'he' even if he is an obvious 'she'." If there was one thing Payton wouldn't deal with, it was intolerance, even from a demon. She would sooner drop Sebastian off the side of the road than let him disrespect someone else's feelings or views.

She pulled up and Sebastian opted to stay in the car. Payton sighed and went to the door, knocking. Mari answered and brought her in. Payton smiled and stepped in; laughing as Mari pointed out that she looked the vision of 'just coming from the gym'.

Payton looked down and smiled when Chris made himself known. He was a very obvious she, but Payton immediately slipped into calling him as he wished to be called.

She met this guy's eyes and noted something was off, like something else was there and soon she figured out why as he changed tones of voices and asked different questions. She said nothing about it, not wanting to be rude.

Mari looked over at her friend and chuckled as they got on the topic of the cats seeing that Payton noticed the new addition, Cookie. She looked like a short haired version of Pursey and she almost started crying as she held her.

"Yeah…Cain doesn't like the cats too much," Mari commented, making Payton blink in confusion.

"Cain," the brunette blinked, looking up at the short-haired girl.

Chris chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I have multiple personality disorder…Cain is one of them. Chris is another. Abel is the one that is dominant."

"Oh…so that's why Mari was calling you Abel. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to be rude," she said, smiling at him like his condition was the most normal thing ever, and playing like she hadn't already figured it out. It gives more room for conversation that way. Abel looked rather appreciative for some reason but once more she said nothing.

After a while of knowing Abel and learning more about him, Payton found out something about herself she didn't think had been possible. She had developed a crush on him. Sarah chuckled and teased her about it, knowing it was hard for Payton to have a crush on anyone and actually she was just happy Payton had another friend now since she was leaving not but a few weeks from now.

She sat talking with Abel over Skype, getting to know more about each personality, finding out that one had a crush on her as well. She was frozen as to tell him because she had already tried and he didn't believe her. It was getting close to Sarah's graduation…and she left the day after. She was going to a renaissance fair with Mari, Abel, and some other people that day but she was already in tears. She got to the place early and finished setting up everything on Sarah's table. Sebastian frowned as the girl forced every happy face. Hadn't she learned to just let it show? Perhaps not.

"I know you want to cry. Why don't you in front of her," Sebastian questioned.

She grew a bit dark as she watched everyone come in, Abel, Mari and David coming all at once and started to walk over.

"Because she doesn't care. She is going to do what she wants to be happy even if it means hurting me. You of all people should know that's how humans are." She smiled brightly as she ran over to meet them with hugs.

The ceremony went through without a hitch and Payton really thought this would be the time the Kuroshtisuji members would leave. But when everyone threw up their hats and she looked over, Sebastian still sat there, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly as if he knew what she was hoping for.

Payton followed Sarah over to the building where pictures, memories, and tears were shared. Payton held on tight to Sarah and went to eat with her and Daniel who also graduated today. Sebastian kept quiet and simply tagged along, only speaking when he had to. When she looked at him, she noted that the demon was glaring extra hard at her own demon with zealousness. Had something gone down that she hadn't seen? Pushing that out of her mind she happily, or as happy as she could manage, spent one last night with Sarah.

When she woke up the next morning…she was gone and she was in nothing but tears until she had to pull herself together for the drive to the fair.

During the time he watched Payton this day, Sebastian was mentally battling Marciello. Her demon was getting hard to control and hard to read. His passion for the girl was burning hotter and hotter the longer they were around. He had confirmed with Claude that their only course of action was to get rid of the demon or at least battle it into submission.

Sebastian stared into the eyes of the demon only two of them could see and saw the fire. The fire that burned more and more each day. He had even begun to hope that they would get sent back to his world more often, just for everyone, including him to get away. He disappeared as they pulled up to the house and got out. There was no noise and the house was quiet as she walked in. Once inside he frowned at her, turning her around.

"Sebastian please…I'm tired enough after today," she said as she pat his cheek and moved away.

Payton changed and laid down and was out before he could even say anything. The demon sighed deeply and sat down on the floor, watching her. What were they to do?


	14. Who Wears It Better?

There wasn't much more left after her initial run in, after all. Payton was being aloof and distant. She hung around with her new interest more and more, making things a little harder for the Kuroshitsuji crew.

Though, this wasn't a bad thing at all. Sebastian and Claude would wait for chance to send them together or to have reason to meet each other. This demon had to be dealt with, and they knew they could do it. However, they run into a big block. How much did this demon differ from them? Would a simple battle be good enough or was a greater strategy required? Finding out information about him was near to impossible. M told more lies to the girl every time she would ask, and she knew it too. The more he was brought up, though, the less wanting Payton was to talking. She was tired of thinking about him, talking about him, contacting him. For heaven's sake, he came into her life almost 8 years ago, back in her Wiccan days. She didn't really remember life without him, nor did she care to. Recently, she was having to resort to her old witch ways just to even get rid of any entity, anime or otherwise. She was drained, tired, and just wanted to go to Akon and have fun. That's it.

She blew hair up out of her face as the carriage moved. The brunette had shown up here yet again shortly after a huge 'in your face' fight with Sebastian. The man was in the cart with her, keeping silent, though the air around them was tense and Sebastian could just smell the animosity. He cleared his throat, capturing her attention. Her lovely little brown eyes met his red ones and he smirked as hers narrowed. This girl never ceased to amuse him sometimes.

"You can't stay mad at me forever," He started, "After all, you have been here for almost a month and I don't think you are going back until we solve things."

"You insulted Abel, Mari, my mom, and even me. You can go fuck Ciel," she responded sourly.

Sebastian was taken aback by such a suggestion and he growled at her. He leaned forward and grasped her face in his hand in a hold that was neither gentle nor painful. He stared deep into the now scared, yet still defiant eyes of the ignorant girl.

"I'm not here to please you," he said, "I'm not here to take care of you or to pamper your sensitivity. I'm only here because of three reasons."

"One: My master ordered me to."

Sebastian's free hand circled around her waist, bringing her closer. He could hear her heart racing and feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She squirmed to move away but he held on with ease.

"Two: whether I am bound to him or not, I have marked you the best I can. I will not let another demon interfere."

He barred his teeth as he moved his face closer. A soft scared whimper was heard from the girl under him. A black aura had seemed to settle around the demon as his eyes started to glow a brighter red. The defiance was gone and she was plain fearful now. Good.

"And three: to make sure the boundary between your world and mine is disconnected."

He got closer to her and he grunted when she rammed the heel of her shoe into the top of his foot. He growled at her and pushed her back against the seat more. She wasn't helping her case at all with this behavior.

"Understand?"

After a moment or two, she just nodded. He backed away and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. She stared at him. He had been so civil and sweet(ish) recently. She hadn't asked him for help with her demon. Hell, she was a pro at ignoring him.

The carriage stopped and Sebastian was going to say something when she stood and just got out, bolting away from the cart. He sighed deeply. He couldn't get out here, as was the only stipulation of bringing her here in the first place. She was to stay with Grell for the time being. He didn't feel remorse for his actions, however, he did feel like he should have held his tongue and anger more. But as he said, he wasn't here to appease to her.

It had never happened before now. Claude stood in Payton's room alone. Last he had gotten word of, the girl was still in their world. He looked over and Sebastian was here as well. They had another visitor too. This was the luck they had been looking for.

"I want you gone," M started first.

This was surprising. He was speaking to them, something he hadn't done in a while. Even before, it was only short curses and such. Never really a full statement.

"Interesting, considering we want the same for you. Why are you still here with her? She won't give you her soul, so why stay with her for years on end," Sebastian questioned.

"Seems like you can't handle losing," Claude put in.

Marciello chuckled deeply. It was deep and almost harmonious, even to them. Looking at him, he looked as refined as any other demon they would know to show themselves in the human realm. It was almost unnerving how alike they were yet so different.

"This isn't your territory. She is mine," he stated as if they should have known.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"If that's so, then why does she have no mark," he said, "She doesn't smell like you, doesn't even acknowledge you most of the time. Why not move onto another human?"

They didn't get a response. He didn't feel like they deserved to even know a little. Claude glared at the other demon, getting annoyed, even for him. Glancing between them, M ventured towards them before stopping right in front of the other two. The silence they shared would look like to any other non-demon person as them having a staring contest of sorts. It didn't look too odd, besides them being three grown men. Or to further add to it, the only two that could really be seen were those that weren't from this world.

On the other hand, however, the mental battle going on is what was really straining the air. Both were attempting to power him down, but for some reason Marciello was easily avoiding it. It wasn't until he disappeared, that Sebastian realized what it was. Grell stood in place of M, grinning wildly. Sebastian barely heard him as he started to swoon over him as usual. He looked at Claude, knowing the spider had figured it out.

He holds power where Payton is close. Her room, her things, her car; her.

He pushed Grell away and stared down at him so intently that even the red head stopped swooning long enough to be uncomfortable.

"He's using you...to get to her," he ground out through his teeth.

Grell made a disgusted face. "A demon using a reaper, no, a lady?"

He looked appalled. And he had a right to be. None of them thought it would be possible for that sort of power to be in a demon's hand. It sort of freaked Grell out and proved the more danger for Sebastian and Claude alike.

"Tell me, Grell," Sebastian said, grabbing his attention immediately. If there was one thing he at least enjoyed about the annoying reaper, it was that he would always have his undivided attention.

"Have you had lapses in memory while here? Found yourself alone with Payton doing something you wouldn't do," he questioned.

"Oh jealous," he smirked but continued, "It's hard to say. She is a type of girl that even a lady of my standards could live with forever. But to answer your question with what you really want to hear, then yes I have."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I didn't bring it up because it felt like I had just done it myself."

Grell shuddered and held himself. It disgusted him to know another demon other than his 'Sebby' had taken control of him. This all left a sour taste in everyone's mouth.

This had to be dealt with.

"If you really wanted that dress I would have gladly just found a way for you to have it," Ciel said with a grumble, a soft blush on his face as Payton put the same pink dress he had worn one time on a hanger. She was going to Akon as Lady Ciel. It amused Sebastian to no end when she had put the wig on before. Ciel didn't find it so funny though.

"And what makes you think that it would make it back here with me," she questioned as she looked back at him. In truth, she would love to have the original.

He was seated in her desk chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He huffed and remained quiet. She had no idea what had transpired that day in her room. Ciel had gotten it out of Sebastian as Alois got it from Claude. It fell into irony that she didn't know.

Marciello hadn't made much appearance recently. Payton had explained that he does this when times of conventions or large gatherings come. She called it recharging.

Payton sat down on her bed with a sigh. Her room was strewn full of folded clothes and cosplay as well as her camera equipment and other food products. This was a big trip for her and she was really excited. Naturally, though, she expected extra people to be there. They had secretly bought a room. She didn't question it at all how they managed that one, but she worried that if at least Sebastian wasn't there, then they were shit out of luck.

"Do you take some kind of sick amusement from trying to dress like the characters that you constantly complain about," the earl asked.

Payton looked over to her costumes. She had three costumes. A lolita dress her mom had ordered but it had ended up being too small. The Lady Ciel dress that she was looking forward to and finally she had a Karin cosplay. It was true that she had had some qualms about picking costumes out when she thought about it. It almost didn't feel right choosing ones of people she had met, but only she knew about that. Payton didn't want too much weirdness added to her. She was still trying to date Abel after all and as far as he knew, the people he had met were just really good cosplayers.

"You are just jealous that I look better in it," she teased.

Ciel puffed up and looked away. Of course he agreed because she was actually a girl. He hated even thinking about that night.

Akon ran through the first day in a blur. There had been so many pictures taken with the Black Butler group that by the end of it, everyone was tired. There was talk of a rave as they sat in the room together but they decided not to go to it. Everyone slept. During the night, Sebastian snuck in to check on the demon problem. He ventured closer to the sleeping form of Payton when he heard a soft growl. He blinked a few times and caught eyes with Abel who was asleep in a chair not but a few feet from Payton who was on the floor.

"Get away from her."

Abel's voice was deeper and more rough, spoken through a grunt as he put his feet on the ground. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, remembering now about how this one was. He put his hands up.

"I was simply checking in on her…I will leave," he said and was gone before the other could speak again.

Cain sat back and stared in confusion at the closed door. He had been awake still, seeing that he was an insomniac. Even then, he barely noticed the man was there until he moved. What was up with him 'checking in' on her? He glanced down at the brunette and sighed deeply, opting to forget about it and try to sleep.

The day had been crap. The meet up that Abel was supposed to be in ended up being a disaster. Most everyone at the meet up had been crap to them, even despite Payton jumping in as the photographer since theirs didn't show up. Abel was down and out and Payton was in desperate need of a drink. The two go back up to the room and sat in there talking before her mom texts her. Payton chuckled a little.

"They are all down there at the pool with the booze. That sounds like fun," she said.

Abel nodded and they got ready and went down with some beer and drinks in hand. Once there, it was discovered that Payton's mom had already drunk enough to get drunk and even had a drinking buddy. Allen and Mari were already there, but Mari joined them once they walked out. After sharing shots, they ventured out and swam for a little bit, Abel tackling Payton in the pool.

They sat down and Payton noted that Sebastian had joined them. He was in swim trunks, sitting with her mom. Her mom gets the two to sit down and she hands them more drinks.

"We are going to get in the hot tub…and I'm going to kiss that one. I'm good you know," Payton's mother pointed at Abel who paled a bit and grabbed another thing of crown, downing it.

Laughter was shared but they soon went up, Abel shuddering about what had just happened. Sebastian followed them. In the end Akon passed by and they were soon home. The next question was this:

When are they to take care of the demon?


	15. Final BattleEpilogue

**I would like to apologize for my not being updated in a year. This will be a big time skip but also the last chapter for this story, ending the series most likely. I got put in the hospital recently for a pulminary embolism (blood clot) in my lung. So I figured while i'm recovering, I should update my stories. **

**Enjoy~**

"Get down!"

Payton dropped to the ground and grunted as Sebastian covered her with his own body. The fight of the the demons had began. Luckily it was taking place in the other world, so Marciello wasn't as strong, but with her there his power was tenfold of what it would be. She panted, feeling drained and dizzy because of this fact.

"Sebastian...," she whimpered softly, laying her head down, closing her eyes.

He growled and shook her until she opened her eyes. The butler put a hand on her cheek and spoke over the clashing of swords.

"Keep awake. If you don't, his power may be too much for us."

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded with a weak smile on her lips. He offered a small smile back before he stood back up and moved aside as Hannah was thrown past him. He pointed to the downed girl and she glared at him before she picked her up and pulled her away from the battle.

(Hours earlier)

"I want to go home! That's my problem," Payton yelled at Alois.

The blonde held up his hands and took a step back. "I understand that but there's no need to get all worked up," he responded.

Claude watched the scene with a bemused expression on his face. Alois noticed this and smirked as he looked at the girl. Payton glared.

"Oh no," she said, pointing at him, "You are not using me to get a reaction from Claude!"

Alois snickered and the triplets behind him whispered with amused expressions. Claude shook his head and walked over to the girl.

"He's here," he said to her, looking over her shoulder to nod at the demon.

"Yeah I know...you're really going to do it now aren't you?"

As if to answer her question, Hannah walked in after the doorbell rang. Trailing behind her was Sebastian and Ciel. He really didn't want him to be there, but the butler couldn't stop him after all. Alois greeted his guests with too much enthusiasm. Ciel ignored the blonde and walked to Payton. She smiled at him slightly. She had calmed down quite a bit since Akon. A lot had happened between then and the most recent happening. She had been hospitalized for two weeks for a blood clot and for her depression. It had been a rather long time since they had started to plan for getting rid of M. Maybe it would stop these breaking boundaries...

(Present)

Hannah shielded the girl from her demon that was trying to get at her again for more power. Hannah threw him away and Claude appeared to strike at him again with the demon sword.. Marciello dodged it, growling deeply. He didn't have much time before Sebastian struck at him again, both trying to get him away from the half-awake girl.

Hannah felt her slump against her and cursed softly. "Wake up, girl."

Payton opened her eyes and gripped at the female demon. She smelled really good she noted, like flowers. Hannah shook her and was saying something, but she couldn't really understand what she was saying. This wasn't good...she needed to stay awake for any of them to have any sort of advantage. She felt Hannah pick her up and suddenly they were in freezing water. Payton sputtered as she surfaced again and shivered. She was fully awake now.

"I would apologize, but that had to be done," Hannah said to her as she got them out of the lake.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. She looked back at the fight and the three demons looked to be at full power. Sebastian and Claude were bleeding, but M looked to be in the worse condition. She felt almost sorry for the man who had been with her all these years. She had to remember that he was the reason that she was just dunked into freezing cold water in the middle of the night, though. The was a soft growl and she looked up in time to see that Marciello had just taken the demonic sword from Claude. Said demon was laying on the ground, holding where his arm used to be. Sebastian was locked in combat, using a pair of forks to ward off the blows from the other.

Sebastian had fought with demons before, even angels. This demon, though, was different and he could see that now. He was stronger, his power worked differently, and it was like he knew more than he let on. He grit his teeth and moved to avoid another blow. Claude had stood up and was joining the battle. It took that split second to get hit across the chest with the sword making Sebastian take a knee. M turned to try and lob off the other arm on Claude and Sebastian took the chance to ram his arm through his chest.

The sword dropped and Claude caught it, returning the favor of cutting off his arm. He was about to take off his head when Payton screaming in pain stopped them. They looked over and she was holding her chest. Marci started to chuckle, bringing their attention back to him.

"Do you see it now," he started, "I'm not just some demon...I am part of her...she is me and I am her. Killing me means killing her."

He began laughing like a mad man. Payton was crying as she heard this. Did this mean that she would never be rid of this? Rid of him and the anime people invading her world? That was enough to make her look at Sebastian and nod.

If she died then at least she would get something of what she wanted.

Sebastian sighed and nodded at Claude to do it.

(In the hospital)

Payton gasped and sat up, holding her neck. She looked around and was confused as to where she was.

"You're awake..."

She looked over and saw her mom and Seth looking at her.

"When did I get here," Payton asked, her brain not caught up with the awakened body.

"The medicine they had you on sent you into a seizure so they moved you to this room," her mom explained.

"Where's Sebastian," she questioned as she laid back.

"Who," Seth questioned with a confused look on his face.

She knew that Seth had met the Black Butler crew before though. "He always cosplayed from Black Butler? Tall guy with black hair?"

"That must have been some dream. You've been out for almost a week because of the medication."

So no one remembered any of it...and Marciello wasn't here. It must have worked. She closed her eyes and smiled a little as tears fell down her face. While it was good that this ended it...she would miss everyone...

Then again...maybe not.

* * *

><strong>Sorry it was such a short ending. I just want to move on from this story. Hope you enjoyed this series! Give me ideas to right another. I'll take requests!<strong>


End file.
